


Looking for Something, I Found You

by ivycross



Series: Thicker than Blood [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Claiming, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Vampire Danny, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 31,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: Life as a vampire is dull and Danny ready to leave Newark for something new, when he meets a man named Steve who is looking for his sister. There's something about him that Draw Danny to him and his plight, so Danny offers his help. Now he's digging around Newark’s supernatural circles to see if anyone knows anything about Mary's whereabouts, forcing him to confront werewolves, fae, and someone from his past he would rather forget about. It may just be worth it though to alleviate some boredom and impressive Steve.





	1. Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2017 Hawaii Five-0 Big Bang. Beta read by theoddparticle, but all mistakes are mine. The artwork was done by [Bonanza on Tumblr](https://showerdownbonanza.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art). Be sure to check out the rest of their work and tell them how amazing they are.


	2. The Story

There are moments when one knows that they need a change. Something to bring a little excitement to their life. That moment for Danny is when he catches himself staring at his coffee, watching white trails of cream move around the surface of the drink. He peers at the swirling mess before shaking his head coming out whatever trance he had been under.

He hasn't been in Newark that long, comparatively, he thinks, picking up his spoon to stir his coffee, but maybe it was already time to move on. Shame really. He likes this city and its people. It feels like home in a way, but already he is experiencing boredom.

That's the true curse of his life. Not the need for blood or being forced to never see the sun, although those aren't that great either. But when you live for so long it takes so much to hold your attention. No matter where you go in the world, who you meet, you grow restless having seen it all before. When the boredom sets in, it's time to move one before you do something stupid that will give you away.

Setting down the spoon, Danny picks up the mug, taking a small sip as he peers around the diner. He's been coming to this small eatery for months now, sitting in the same booth, drinking coffee and watching the people that come and go. He knows the night staff’s names, has a favorite waitress and is familiar with some of the establishment's other patrons. They think they know him too, but he's only let them in enough to make them think that he's just another Joe. Some slob that works nights and likes his coffee. It's not a hard role to fill since it's close to the truth.

He snorts and peers out the window he’s sitting next too. It’s snowing again. Fat white flakes fall slowly covering the ground and the people outside. He likes the snow. Maybe he can go back to Europe, to one of the north countries, where it's winter most of the year and stays dark longer because of it.

A bearded man suddenly passes the window and he jerks Danny out his thoughts. Danny isn't sure why but the guy has certainly caught his attention as he watches him turn and head inside the diner. Raising his mug to his lips again, he carefully looks over the guy, watching as the stranger removes a plain black ball cap from his head, shaking the snow from it before running a hand through his short cropped hair.  Danny can see that some effort has been made to style it but not much.

He takes in more of the guy as the man stamps snow off his boots. The man is buried in a black wool pea coat with a hooded sweatshirt underneath. Not used to the cold Danny muses as the guys pull off a pair of thick gloves. There’s something about the way the man stands. He's there with purpose and Danny tenses waiting to see what he does.

He steps further into the diner, looking around, his wide eyes full of emotions, accessing the place before approaching the counter, sticking a hand into a pocket. He pulls out what looks like a photo folded in half.

Danny tips his head to one side as the guy shows it to the girl at the register. He focuses his hearing to listen.

"Have you seen the woman in this photo?" He hears.

Instantly his interest is lost. Poor slob. Looks like his old lady ran off on him. Sucks to be him, but it's not enough to make Danny care. He does wonder why she left as the man turns, facing his direction and Danny can see him fully. He’s stunning. His face is all lean angles and tan skin. Not someone Danny would kick out of bed for eating crackers, that's for sure.

He continues to watch the guy go from person to person, asking the same question as he flashes the picture. He finds that he can’t really look away, the other holding his attention so completely. With each person, he asks Danny sees the other’s expression darken. Danny starts to feel bad for the guy, so when he approaches his table, Danny takes a good look at the photo.

In it, is the guy, no beard, and smile on his lips, his green eyes bright. Danny is transfixed and has to fight to look at the rest of the image. There is a woman too. The man has an arm around her. She has dark brown eyes and blonde hair. She's beautiful too as she grins at the camera. Already Danny picks up similarities between them and things clicks into place. "So who is this? Your Sister?"

The guy blinks, surprised. Whether it's the question or that he got more out of Danny than a no, Danny isn't sure, but the guy nods his head. "Yeah. She's missing. Have you seen her?"

Danny shakes his head. "No, I haven't, but hey," he touches the sleeve of the guy's coat as the man starts to turn away from him. "Tell me about it. Maybe I can help you find her?"

The guy's brow furrow, his mouth turned down in a frown. "Why?"

Okay, not the trusting type. Danny can respect that. Why would Danny help him? Danny is wondering that too. He doesn't know the guy and really his problems are not his concern. He looks into the guy's face, in those large green eyes, framed with so many eyelashes, and sees a lot there. The guy is trying to hold it together, but he looks tired, broken and a touch desperate. It’s such a contrast to how strikingly beautiful the man is in the photo and  It all makes Danny's old heart go out to him.

"Because it looks like you been at this a while and I know some people around the city. Newark is pretty big, my friend. I can ask around, help you cover ground. Here, have a seat." He gestures to the bench across from him. The guy hesitates. Danny figures the man will tell him no and go back to questioning the other people in the diner.

It's a pleasant surprise then when the man nods slowly and removes his coat, sliding into the booth. Danny smiles, waving over the waitress, calling for more coffee.

The guy looks at him open mouthed, shaking his head. "No. It's late and I don't─"

Danny cuts him off. "It's not that late. It’s only seven and you look like you need it." Really the guy looks like he needs about a week's worth of sleep. Under the tan,  he's pale and wane. There are heavy bags under his eyes and dark circles.

The guy doesn't say anything else as a mug is placed in front of him and filled with steaming coffee. He mumbles thanks before picking up the mug taking a long pull from it. Danny's coffee is topped off too and he offers the waitress a smile as he reaches for the cream to add a little more to his drink. He stirs it in and focuses on the guy. The guy is looking around, his eyes darting back and forth in their sockets. Paranoid or cautious, Danny wonders.

They both sip their coffee in silence for a minute and Danny closing his eyes briefly to sniff the air. He instantly catches the man’s scent. It’s an intriguing combination of soap, gunpowder, and the ocean. It sends a spark through him. He opens his eyes as the guy sets down his mug and looks Danny in the eye. "You know out all the people I've talked to, you're the only one that's shown any interest?"

Danny raises an eyebrow. "Is that so? Have you gone to the police?'

The man huffs out a bitter laugh. "Yeah. I've talked to the police, in multiple cities where I've tracked her. A report has already been filed but I know not much will come of it."

"Why is that?"

"Because my dad was a cop and one of the things he taught me was missing person cases go cold after 24 hours and once that happens it's up to fate if anything else is learned."

"So, let's start at the beginning. What's your name and what's her name? He asks tapping the photo. It lays on the table between them.

The guy lowers his coffee and licks his lips. "You tell your name first.”

Danny’s eyebrow goes up but it's a quick reaction that he instantly smooths over. "Danny. Danny Williams. Now your turn.’

The other swallows and looks like he doesn’t want to say. He finally sighs. “Steve.” he Tapps on the photo laid on the table. “And that's my sister Mary.”

Danny smiles softly picking up the photo to look at it again. Steve. He likes that name and Mary's too. Classic names. Old fashioned. It sparks something inside him as he looks at the photo some more.

"Good to meet you, Steve,’ he says setting the photo back down. “Now about your sister; how long has she been missing?”

"A few months," Steve answers.

Danny’s narrows his eyes, frowning. "A few months? that's while, pal. When did you last see her?"

Steve sighs. "After our Aunt died. We went out together to scatter her ashes and I took her to the airport so he could go back to LA."

"”And let me guess. She never made it back there?”

Steve shakes his head. “I found out later she missed her fight and she headed toward Organ.”

Danny drinks more of his coffee. “That’s a long way from here.  Why are you looking in Newark?"

"Because she's here, somewhere."

"Okay," Danny replies drawing out the word. "Why do you think that?"

"I know that," Steve answers obviously agitated. His eyes narrow again as his mouth draws into a tight line. Danny once again holds up a placating hand.

"Alright. Alright. Tell me more. Start at the beginning.  Why do you think she came here?"

Steve’s expression softens, his shoulder slumping. "I don’t know why she came here. I just know that this is where she is”

Danny's eyebrows go up and gestures for the other to continue. Steve clears his throat straightening in the booth. "I got a phone call from her one night. her. She sounded... Scared and she was crying, begging me to come get her. Said that she was here in the city somewhere." He worked his jaw. "I didn't get more after that cause the call cut off. I tried to have the called traced but that lead to a dead end."

"So here you are combing the city hoping that you find her in time?" Danny asks.

Steve nods, his lips pursed as he looks down at the table again. Danny sucks on his lips before making a clicking sound with his tongue. He’s a crossing point. What could he really do here? Probably nothing, but it would give him something to do for a little while. Also, he can’t deny there is something about the man that draws him. He’s beautiful and Danny can’t get over his smell. Why gunpowder? In that moment, he wonders what the man’s blood tastes like and that sends a jolt through him

"Alright," he said. "This won't be easy but I can ask around. See what comes up. You wanna exchange numbers or something?"

Steve blinks at him for a moment and Danny can all but see the wheels in his head turning. "You're really going to help me?" he asks.

Danny sits back affronted. "Yes. I told you I would. What? You didn't believe me?"

Steve's mouth hangs up for a moment then shakes his head. "No. Not exactly. I... I didn't know, okay? I figured that you would listen and then tell me that you couldn't help or something."

Danny's lower lip sticks out a fraction. "Okay," he says. "I can see that, so I will rescind my reaction, for now, but I'm serious about this. It's still early and I can cover a lot of ground tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah," Danny answers and then adds seeing Steve expression. "Reverse bio-rhythms. I'm a night owl."

Steve's mouth forms an 'oh' at that, his head bobbing in understanding. "Alright. Let's go," he says gathering his coat.

Danny throws up a hand. "Not so fast.”

Across from him, Steve's brow wrinkles, his mouth married with a frown.

"What?"

"I'm going alone," Danny says.

"Hey. No. This is my sister and--"

"I get it. You wanna be there and all that. I get it, I do, but," He licks his lips as he formulates a lie. "I just think we can cover more ground separated. Besides, some of the people I will be questioning might not care for your presence, you see? I don't wanna blow this before we have a chance to get anything useful."

Steve gives him a dark thousand-yard stare. There's a question on his lips that Danny hopes he won't ask. The less said, the better. Finally, after a moment Steve snorts, shifting his jaw in frustration.

"Fine." He pulls out a pen and scribbles something on a napkin. "That's my cell number. Call me if you find anything."

Danny takes the napkin, gazing at the number, before folding it up neatly and placing it in a pocket. He smiles at Steve and stands. "Great. I'll cover the tab and see what I can find out.”

Steve glares at him once again. "I can pay for my own coffee, thanks.”

Danny's grin widens. "Spectacular. Can you get mine too?” He asks, and picking up the photo once more, is gone before Steve can answer.

~*~

Danny bundles up in his wool coat for the look of thing as he heads toward St. Michael Medical. As he walks through the city, the snow still falling around him, his collar pulled up tight around his face to obscure it from passing glances, he ponders what he is doing. He doesn’t make it a habit of meddling the affairs of mortals. At least, not for a while now. Not since Rachel and he remembers how that turned out. A rush of memories of the woman floods his brain and he swallows hard, his heart breaking all over again.

She was why he never got involved with humans, not anymore. Well her and N.  So, what is the deal with this Steve and his sister? What stake does Danny have in this? None, but he wants to help. He had sisters once. He still remembers them after all these years. He could see himself in Steve's place if their roles were reserved.

But Danny doesn't kid himself. Really, it's Steve. Danny keeps thinking about the man, not able to deny that there is something that draws Danny to him. Whether it's his face, his scent or something else, it’s sings to him and makes him feel alive again. That’s dangerous and he knows that nothing good will come of it.  Danny growls under his breath as he pushes open a side door in the hospital and heads toward the morgue.

He takes the long way down, knowing there will be fewer people to ask him what he's doing. He passes through the doors of the morgue and Danny's nose wrinkles in disgust. The place reeks of death and it makes his skin itch. It hits too close to home reminding him, he shouldn't be up and moving around. That his existence is a farce, some sort of perversion.

"Dear god, Sebastian. How can you stand it in here?" He calls out. From a side door, a tan-skinned man with dark hair, wearing green scrubs comes out, his head cocked to one side.

He smiles, his teeth large and white. "Danny. What's up? You here for dinner?" he asks moving to what looks like a large chest cooler. Danny shakes his head, holding up a hand.

"Not tonight," he says moving closer to the other. His nose wrinkles again and he hisses. "Seriously. How do you fucking stand it in here? I thought werewolves had a better sense of smell than that."

Sebastian laughs."You get used to it. Besides, this gig pays enough that I can just throw some menthol under my nose and go about my day."

Danny grunts. Menthol. Why didn't he think of that?

"So, if you not here for blood, what are you here for? You asking me out?" Sebastian asks leaning against a table, crossing his arms.

"No,” Danny shoots back.

Sebastian sighs mockingly. “Shame, I know I good restaurant that you can take me for dinner.”

Danny rolls his eyes. Sebastian is one the first people he met in the city and the two of them hit it off fairly well. It doesn't hurt hat Sebastian is a werewolf and understands the trouble of living for a long time, (he is over a hundred and fifty years old, although he only looks thirty-five.) Mostly he is a good listener and doesn't mind being around Danny when he's griping about something.

“We’ll hang out later, I promise,” Danny says. “But I’m here because I wanted to ask you some questions," Danny says.

“Questions?” Sebastian asks giving Danny a weary look. The default setting for all supernatural beings.

Danny waves a hand. "Nothing bad. But since just about everyone in our circles comes to you for either food or medical help, I figure you might have heard something."

"Heard about what?"

"Not what. Who. I ran into this guy, and he’s looking for his sister. He's tracked her to the city but his trail is running cold. I thought you might have heard something? Or," he looks around at the autopsy tables and containment units, "Maybe treated her?"

"I thought you didn’t bother with humans?" Sebastian asks.

Danny sighs. The problem with a good listener is they hear everything and knew a little too much about you. "I don't but... I felt bad for this guy, ya know? He looked so worn out and worried. I figured that I could help or something."

Sebastian snorts and smiles. "Or something? Let me guess, he’s either good looking or he smells like he would taste good, right?” Yep, knew too much.

Danny's eyes go wide, feeling guilty. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he says too quickly.

Sebastian continues to smile. “Right. I know how your kind thinks Danny, even if you like to think you’re better than the rest of your lot.”

Danny narrows his eyes. He hates being called out so easily and Sebastian has his number. Still, he refuses to admit anything out loud. After a moment of silence between them, Sebastian shrugs, pushing off the table he was leaning against and uncrossing his arms.

"So this sister? What have you got on her?"

Danny pulls out the photo, he "borrowed' from Steve and hands it over. Sebastian looks it over for a few seconds before shaking his head.

"Haven't seen her, but if that’s the guy, no wonder you're helping him." He flashes Danny a board tooth grin and winks.

Danny huffs, looking away. "So you haven’t seen her, but maybe you've heard something? Anyone bragging about having a new human playmate that might fit her description?"

Once again Sebastian shakes his head and Danny's shoulders drop. This is great. Sebastian was his best bet at finding something out and it seems like it’s a dead end.

He will have to try another route as he had hoped to have something to tell Steve when he spoke to him again. He loathes the idea of giving Steve bad news. He can already hear the defeat in the guy's voice and it tears at his unbeating heart.

"Well, thanks anyways," Danny says holding his hand out to take the photo back. Sebastian continues to look at it, frowning.

"Have you talked to the Fae yet?" He asks, looking at Danny.

Danny jerks back. "Are you kidding? No. I haven’t talked to them. I try to stay away from them. Well, most of them at least.”

"I hear you there, but they're always picking human off the street. All it takes is a pretty face or a nice voice to gain a Fairy’s attention and this lady _is_ good looking. You might wanna see if they have her."

Danny groans. In the grand scheme of the supernatural, the Fae are the worst. They're easily offended, take whatever they please and no one is quite sure what they are fully capable of. If they have Steve's sister then it's game over as Danny will have to come up with something big to get her back without causing a full on war. Or maybe not…

He thinks for a moment, chewing on his lips. "There is someone I can talk to that's decent enough for one of their kind."

He takes the photo back from Sebastian and slips it into a pocket. The werewolf looks him over, his gaze inquisitive and Danny rolls his shoulders staring back full on.

"You’re a soft touch, know that?" Sebastian says.

Danny snorts. "Yeah yeah. Tell me something I don't know."

"Don't get attached to this guy cause once he finds his sister, he's gone?"

Danny frowns. "I said to tell me something I don't know. You got hearing problems these days?"

The wolf laughs as Sebastian's eyes flash a bright amber before fading back to their dark brown. Danny smiles back in spite of himself.

"Thanks for your help. If you don't see me again, know that I've been carted off the Never-Never."

"I'll remember you fondly as a good customer and friend. Anything else I can do for you?"

Danny starts to say no, but there is an itch in the back of this throat that reminds him, he hasn’t eaten yet. " Yeah. You got any A positive tonight?"

Sebastian goes back to the large chest and opens the lid. Looking in he asks, "Will type O work?"

“If I must,” Danny groans.

~*~

The room smells of sweat and lust, as lights flash on and off. The music is blaring and Danny can't see where this is considered fun. But as he walks the floor of the nightclub, seeing the people around him dance, make out and more, that this is some people's idea of a good time.

Maybe he is just too old fashioned for a place like this. It doesn't matter as he weaves through the crowds. He is on a mission and this is the fifth night club he has been to so far. Dawn is approaching, he can feel it under his skin, and if he doesn't find who he was looking for very soon, he will have to call Steve empty handed.

He continues his search on the dance floor, politely pushing offers to dance or have drinks away as he scans the room. When he spots her, he says a little word of thanks to any deity listening and hurries over.

Cehileun is Fae through and through, with her ebony skin, lavender hair, and eyes, and a bone structure to die for. Only in a place like this, she looks almost like everyone else, with one exception. She moves like she is made of water, effortlessly and with complete control.

Danny watches as she dances in a comer with a human male, who is obviously under her enchantment, with his glazed over eyes and slack expression. Danny does not envy the guy at all but he understands. If there was ever a Fae that Danny would fall for, it's Cehileun.

"May I cut in?" He asks, stepping right up to the dancing couple. Cehileun's eyes widen as she smiles, showing perfect white teeth that look a little too sharp in the flashing lights.

"Of course Danny," She purrs, the pupils of her eye shifting for just a second so that they like look more feline. She turns to look at her date and pats him on his bare chest. "I wanna drink."

The guy looks confused and little pissed off, but he doesn't disobey. He shoots Danny a nasty look which only makes Danny smile brightly before storming off. Cehileun instantly presses her lithe frame to Danny, her arms going around his neck.

"Have you finally decided to loosen up and come play with me?" Cehileun asks pressing her lips to Danny's ears. Danny's tongue flicks out his mouth as he grins open mouthed. "I would like to tell you yes," he starts

"But..."

"But I kinda wanted to see if you could help me out," he says.

Cehileun pulls away, making face. "One day, I'm going to get you to have fun.”

"One day," Danny repeats. "But right now, I just wanna talk."

Cehileun pouts. "What's in for me?"

"How about we talk and then you name your price?" Danny tries. Cehileun's lavender eyes turn cat liked once more and she smiles.

"Alright. Let's go outside and we'll talk." She grabs Danny by the arm, leading him through the dance floor toward a back door, pushing it open with ease.

Outside, the snow is still falling, large fat flakes that start to cover them both instantly. Neither are wearing coats and Cehileun's white top doesn't cover much of her body. Danny catches a few questioning looks from other people that are standing around, smoking and talking.

"Ignore them. They think we're high and too out of it to know it's cold," Cehileun says pulling Danny to a more secluded spot in the alley. She backs against a bring wall, pulling Danny in close. She comes up his height which in the grand scheme of thing isn’t much.

She flips some hair from her face and reaches into a pocket of her dark tight pants, pulling out a silver case opening it to reveal hand rolled cigarettes. She offers the case to Danny. He looks at it skeptically and cocks an eyebrow.

She laughs. It sounds like bells on the wind. "They're just tobacco and sweet weed. I promise."

Danny shrugs taking one. He is not one to turn down fairy grown sweet weed. Cehileun pulls out lighter from somewhere and lights his cigarette for him then her own. For a moment, everything is quiet as they smoke. Then Cehileun says, "Alright, so what do you want little vampire?"

"What happened to Danny?" He asks, blowing smoke out his nose.

Cehileun smiles. "You can be Danny again when I get something in return."

Ah, the Fae. One of a kind. He takes another drag. "I was wondering if anyone in your court has any new pets?"

Cehileun looks thoughtful as she smokes, once more flipping her long lavender hair from her face. "Maybe... What's to you?"

"Nothing, but I met a guy looking for someone. He really wants to find her."

"You think we have her?"

"It's crossed my mind. Here. I have a photo." He digs the picture out his pocket and shows it to Cehileun. She looks at without taking it, frowning.

"I haven't seen her," she says, pulling back and taking another drag.

Danny takes another hit off his smoke and sighs.

"That doesn't mean one my brethren hasn't."

Danny perks up, interested. He gestures to her to go on and Cehileun smiles faintly, holding her cigarette in two fingers, her eyes glowing in the darkness. "You know Una is having a party in few days. You should come. I'm sure someone there has seen her."

Danny's chest tightens. "Go to one of Una's parties?" It is one thing to talk to a member of the Fae but Una, or Uonaidh as she was properly known, is a Faerie queen and not to be trifled with. You didn’t show up at one of her gigs unless you had something to show for it.

Cehileun continues to smile, showing sharp little teeth. "Yes. It will be fun and if of one my kind has that pretty thing in the picture, Una will know and maybe make arrangements to see she is returned."

Danny swallows. This could be it. Go to the party, find Mary, and make a deal for her return. He would get to see Steve smile when he sees his sister again. He would need a memory like that to get him through, depending on what he'd have to pay Una for the woman's return.

On the other hand, he can say no. He can walk away from this, tell Steve he can't help and move on with his life. That carries a lot more appeal. Only in his mind, he can see the look on Steve's face. It is so broken and Danny can't handle that.

"Can you get me in safely?"

Cehileun's smile widens. "I'll personally see that your name is added to the guest list. I'll even put in for a plus one if you wanna bring him." She taps the photo, her black lacquered fingernails touching Steve's face. Like hell, Danny was going to bring Steve but he nods.

"Sounds good," He says. "When and where?"

"I'll send you the details later. Now, we talk payment for my help." Cehileun stubs out her cigarette and moves in closer to Danny.

"What do you want? I don't have any kids to give you."

Cehileun laughs and once again Danny finds her arms around his neck. "You know what I want. One night or, in your case, day. I'll even let you pick where."

Danny raises an eyebrow. "You want sex? What am I saying? Of course you do." He sucks on his lips. "Alright. Grab your stuff. We're going to my place because I don't want to wake at sunset in some fairy ring."

Cehileun lets out another throaty laugh and she presses against him. "I knew you were fun,” she purrs in his ear as they head back toward the club.

~*~

At next day's sunset, Danny's eyes open and sees that he is alone. Cehileun must have high tailed out of his place some point while he was out, which was fine by him. He didn't regret what they did. Far from it as the Fae had shown him something that he hadn't experienced for a long damned time. Only, it left him wanting now. Not for her again, but someone else…

He rises from his bed and hunts up his pants her wore the previous evening, before pulling out his phone and the napkin with Steve's number on it.

He sits on his bed in the pitch black room, the light from the cell phone almost blinding him as he dials out the number and holds the device up to his ear listening to it ring. For a moment, he thinks that Steve isn't going to answer as the phone rings and rings. Then the rings give way to deep male voice, tired and full of gravel. "McGarrett."

"Steve? It's Danny."

"Danny?" The tone of the voice changes. It's still tied but there is something else behind it and Danny does not like it. “Uh? Hey,” Steve says.

Danny frowns. “Hey. Steve, I have some news.

“Uh huh,” Steve answers.

“Uh huh? Is that all you have to say?” Danny is flustered. He can tell something is wrong and since Steve isn't there with him he has not idea how to read the non-committal answer.

“Look, Danny… I think that I…” Steve mutters some curse words as he stumbles with what he is trying to say. “I’ve been thinking and I  don't want your help.”

Danny sputters. “You don't? Why not?” There is silence on the line. “Why not?” Danny asks again.

“I just don't. So lose this number and don't worry about it. I'm going to find my sister myself.”

The call disconnects leaving Danny to stare at his phone, fuming. Something has happened to change Steve's mind and Danny can only imagine what.

He stands, phone still in hand and moves through the darkened house he calls home with ease. His mind races with questions about Steve’s sudden change of heart. While his mind works he remembers why his time with Cehileun hadn't been such a great idea.

Vampires don't sleep, not like other creatures, but they didn't exactly become unanimated bodies like some believe. It's just rest. Things shut down for a time, until sunset when one can move about again. They can however dream or maybe fantasize in this state.

After he and Cehileun had finished with their romp and Danny had started to turn off, for lack of better term, his mind slipping into a vision of Steve. Only this Steve isn't tired, unshaven, or dower. This Steve is like the one in the photo. His green eyes sparkle, his skin glowing from within, and he smiles brightly. He is beautiful and he’s in Danny’s arms.

He cups Steve's face, feeling it's warmth, the life that flows through him and kisses him softly on the lips. The kiss only lingers for a moment before Danny's mouth find Steve's jaw line and then his neck. That is when his teeth find Steve's skin and his tongue tastes Steve's blood.

He drinks with abandon, his arms wrapped around Steve and Steve writhes with pain and pleasure. Before he slipped completely into his state of rest, Danny hears himself in the fantasy growl long and low, so that only Steve can hear him. "Mine."

In his kitchen, Danny opens his tiny fridge, taking out a pack of blood as he reflects. Steve is striking and Danny has to accept that he wants him. That's why he wanted to help him. It's Rachel all over again.

He warms up the blood on the stove, setting the plastic container in a pot of boiling water before dumping it into a cup to drink it. It isn’t the same as fresh, but it did the trick.

Only after what his mind had conjured up for him, it tastes even more stale and bitter than normally. He is always tempted, every day, but now he feels the urge so strongly. Setting down the mug Danny goes back to his bedroom to shower and dress. H needs to find Steve because he is not taking no for an answer.

~*~

It isn't that hard to find Steve, a fact that surprises Danny. As guarded as the man had been the night before he figures Steve would have covered his tracks better. However a little digging, Danny pulls in front of a dingy looking Motel off the freeway.

He steps out of his Camaro, looking around to see if anyone is around to notice him. He doesn't see anything and the only smells he can pick up on seem to be coming from inside the building. Steve's smell is pervasive. He follows it right up to a door that badly needs a fresh coat of paint and knocks.

Steve is inside. Danny knows it. He can hear the man's heart beating. He can also hear Steve muttering to himself. Every word Danny hears contains so much anger and, to his surprise, hurt. That doesn't sit well with him as every other word is his name so that means that somehow Steve is hurt and angry over him. He will have to make it right somehow. Once he understands what is going on.

He knocks again, harder, rattling the door on in its frame. There are footsteps and Steve opens the door a crack, the chain on the other side rattling. "You?" He says in surprise.

Danny smiles. "Yes, me," he says. He's keeping his tone easy for the moment. He doesn't want to cause any issue. Just find out why Steve suddenly rejected him and make the other change his mind. Not too much to ask surely.

Steve growls and moves to the shut the door. Only Danny is much faster and he slams his hand against it to stop him. "Do not shut this door!" He can feel Steve pressing against the door trying his damnedest to shut it in Danny's face, but Danny holds it open as far as it will go.

Steve peers at him through the crack, his eyes wide and his mouth open. "What’s wrong with your eyes?"

Uh Oh. Danny hadn't felt anything change, but it’s no wonder. This man, is under his skin, haunting his rest and now the man is trying to push him out. He’s not taking any of this well. It's no surprise that his appearance is shifting to reflect that. He lowers his head to clear his thoughts and calm down.

"Let me in and I'll tell you," Danny says, feeling strangely calm about this. Steve is shaking and there is a change to the smell coming from him now. It's sharp and bitter. Fear.

"Please?" Danny tries, making the words as soft as he can.

Steve is unmoved. “I told you. I don't need your help.”

“I know but...” Danny pauses to tamp down on the urge to shout. He could compel Steve to open the door and let him in, but he doesn't want to do that. That’s something others of his kind did to get what they want and Danny isn’t like them. He’s better than that. He can talk to Steve like a person.

He looks up at Steve once more, not caring if his eyes are the right color or not. “I just want to know why you don't want my help. That's all. Please let me in.”

Steve narrows his eyes, his head tilted to one side. He licks his lips and says, “Who are you?”

Danny jerks back making a face. “What? Who am I? What kind of Question is that?”

“A good one. Answer it.”

Danny is about to tell Steve that he's pissed off and that’s all the man needs to know but the sound of a door opening nearby catches his attention. He looks and sees a young man peering out, one eyebrow up. Great. They were causing a scene and he's the crazy one. He takes his hand off the door and steps back, making a show of sighing.

“I'm just a good Samaritan. That's all,” he says. He holds out his hands in front of him. “If you really don't want to my help find your sister. That's fine. I just want you to know that I know some people that might know where she's at. I'm gonna go now.”

He takes a step back and turns to walk away. He hears Steve's heartbeat spike and his scent is tinged with curiosity. He starts counting under his breath. Before he reaches four he hears the chain being undone and the door open. “Wait.”

He stops and turns slowly, “Yes?”

Steve is standing in the doorway of the room, wearing a dark thermal shirt and a pair of black cargo pants, his feet covered in white socks. His expression is conflicted and Danny waits to see what he'll do next.

“What people?' Steve asks.

“Let me in and I will tell you everything,” Danny promises.

Steve hesitates but only for a few seconds. He gives a sharp nod and stands back from the doorway to give Danny room to enter. With a smile, Danny walks forward giving a short wave to the young man witnessing all this.

Once inside, Steve shuts the door, putting the chain back in place and throwing the deadbolt. Danny didn't even realize that there were places that still used deadbolt but looking around the room this isn't the type of place that obviously keeps up to date on the latest tech.

The wallpaper is dirty and peeling in the places, looking like it was put up several decades ago. The bed is rumpled where Steve has slept in it and Danny can spot where the mattress is sagging in the center. What little furniture is in the room is worn out and dented. The carpet looks like it's seen better days overall.

Danny stands by the door shrugging off his coat and looks at Steve. He's in a fighting stance and his scent is sharp with fear again.  Danny wonders what Steve is suddenly so worried about. He drapes his coat over one arm and holds it to his stomach.

“So, I spoke to a friend of mine and she let me know that she can get me into a party that her people are hosting. From there I can ask around to see if anyone there either knows about your sister or if they themselves have her.”

“Where is this party and who are these people?' Steve asks.

Danny takes the abrupt question as a sign that Steve isn’t interested in talking. Just getting information from him.

“I don't know the place because they haven't told me. As for the who, it's best you don't know.”

Steve gives him look that makes Danny think that the man is having an aneurysm. “That's all you've got?'

Danny shrugs, his expression placid. “I was told that I need to be placed on a list to get into the party and once that was done, I would be told where and when. Sorry.”

Steve crosses his arms over his chest, chewing on his lip. He looks down at the ground and Danny waits to see what he says. It's obvious that Steve has something on his mind. Finally, he looked up at Danny, his expression determined.

“You know last night when you left, I asked around the diner to see what people knew about you. You know what they said?”

“That I'm good looking?”

“No,” Steve deadpanned. “They gave me vague answers. Most knew nothing about you except you're in there every night. That you only order coffee. Some said they knew your name, one person thought you were a writer or something, but no one could tell me one concrete thing about you.”

“So what. It's diner. People don't go there to learn one another's life stories.”

“That's what I figured so I made some phone calls to a friend of mine in Naval Intelligence. Gave them your name, description, just to see what they came up with. They found nothing. It would seem that Daniel Williams has only existed a few years. “

Danny sucks on the inside on one cheek, his lips pursed. The gig is up, it seems. He should come up with a lie, anything at this point because he doesn't want Steve to come up with his own ideas. That would be a disaster.

“So what's the deal? Who are you and why are you interested in me and my sister?”

Danny waves a hand.  “Look, I can see where you're worried about some things, but let's be real. I’m offering help where everyone else has failed. So whatever you think, it is nothing close to the truth and I wanna protect you from that, ok? So can we just stay on track here?”

Steve looks even angrier and more determined. “What are you? Mafia? Part of some terrorist cel? You’re just helping me to get something from me to take back your leader, right?”

Danny can't help rolling his eyes. “No. Because that is dumb, Steven.”

The look Steve gives him is adorable. His lips are pinched up as he narrows his eyes. Danny is sure that if another human saw that expression, they would be scared but he just smiles.

“Look,” Dany starts,” If you really want to know the truth...” He trails off not sure if he should do this but he wants to. He wants to tell Steve everything and make the man understand. He wants to draw Steven into his world and then wrap him up in his protective embrace. To show him a  whole world of wonders and terrors that the man never imagined could exist. It’s so selfish and ugly but it’s been so long that Danny wanted someone. Isn’t he entitled to a little selfishness? He just hopes that it doesn’t backfire on him. At best Steve doesn’t  believe him or worse, he will and hunt Danny down. Small price maybe for those eyes.

Steve stands before him expectantly and Danny pushes forward. “The truth is. I'm not in the mob or anything like that.”

“So what are you? Because I know you’re hiding something.”

Danny goes for broke. “I’m a vampire.” He waits. For a moment, Steve says, nothing his expression not changing. Danny wonders if he's in shock. Then Steve uncrosses his arms and points an angry finger at him.

“What the hell is your problem? I mean you butt into my affairs, promising me help and now you fucking telling me you're a vampire. Fuck you. Get out.”

A typical reaction so Danny rolls with it. “Steve, when I was outside, you asked what was wrong with my eyes. Remember that?”

Steve's anger quells for a moment, uncertainty washing over his face. “Yes?”

“What color were they?”

Steve swallows and his heart speeds up. The sound of it pounding in his chest is all Danny needs to know that Steve is no longer certain of what he thinks. As is it Steve seems hesitant to answer.

“What color were they, Steven?” Danny asks again, projecting a little power into his voice. Okay so he told himself he wouldn't compel Steve, but it's just a little push to get the ball rolling. And it feels good. He had almost forgotten how it felt to use the Voice.

Steve starts to shake. He’s dropped his finger, both arms hanging loosely at his sides, looking worried. Danny can see that Steve's little hindbrain is kicking in.

“Steven...” He sounds out. “What color?”

Steve shuts his eye and blurts out. “Red. They were red.”

Danny nods. He focuses and feels a rise of power inside him. ”Open your eyes.” Steve does so and looks terrified. “What color are they now?”

Steve stares at him unbelieving, his mouth hanging open slightly. “Red,” He whispers.

Danny smiles, his fangs sliding into place. Steve pales, his eyes impossibly large.

“Very good, Steven. Do you still think I'm playing a prank on you?”

Steve shakes his head and moves. Where he thinks he's going, Danny has no idea but he zips ahead of Steve, cutting him off before the man can duck into the bathroom. He looks at him exasperated.

“Where do you think you're going, huh?” He asks, his tone soft. Steve's mouth moves but no sound comes out and Danny remembers the third options when telling mortals the truth: madness. He may have just broken the man.

“Steve, sit.” Danny commands and Steve does so, right on the floor. Danny wills his fangs gone and hopes that his eye changes back to blue soon.

“Steve. Look at me.” Steve stares at him unblinking. “Steve, I know this a lot to take in and everything but I need you pull it together.”

Steve says nothing. Not a good sign.

“Steven. Pull yourself together,” Danny commands in the Voice.

There’s a blur of movement and Steve is no longer on the floor but on his feet as he drives at Danny. Danny steps out of his away easily but even he's shocked at how fast Steve can move. Steve crashes against a wall and hits the floor once more. Danny stands over him his shaking his head.

“You're a Vampire,” Steve says, his eye still wide but they are blinking now.

“Yes,” Danny says. He's not sure if this is an improvement or not, but he'll take it for now. “You want help up?”

Steve scrambles to his feet his back against the wall, like he trying to climb up it. Danny just watches, kicking himself for being so blunt.

“You are a vampire,” Steve says

“Yes. Very good. You can learn. Now let's move on to something else, okay?” Danny looks at Steve and takes pity on the man. “I'm not going to hurt you. I already had my dinner. You're safe.”

Steve stares at him confused at first and then horrified. “You ate someone?”

Danny hangs his head for a moment as he mumbles curses under his breath. Why did people put it like that? It wasn’t like he went around gnawing at people’s limbs, tearing out organs like some sick and desperate ghoul. It is so insulting.  

He lifts his head and gives Steve a dry look. “Did I eat someone? Get out of here! No. No, I did not Steven, because I don't eat people. I drink their blood. There is a difference.” He takes a pause and adds. “And before you ask, I got my blood from someone I know. He works at the morgue, so the people there don't need it anymore.”

Steve's expression doesn't change, although Danny can see that the man is trying to work something out in his head. “So you don't hunt people?”

“Not if I can help it,” Danny says.

Steve chews on his lip. “So you're not a bad vampire?”

Danny opens his mouth then closes it, because he's not sure how to answer that question. He doesn't think of himself as bad but he doubts there is really anything like a "good vampire." Just ones that don't make nuisances of themselves, like him.

“I… It's more completed than that,” he says. He takes a step back and waves Steve over toward the bed. “Here. Sit down over there. Right now you look like you're trying to become one with the wall and it's disconcerting.”

“Disconcerting?” Steve wrinkles his nose as he repeats the word and his tone grates against Danny's ears.

“Yes. Disconcerting. Pick up a dictionary sometime, would ya? Now go sit over there!”

Steve pales just for a second but something flashes in his eyes. His fight or flight mechanism is switching gears again and he is calculating how he could fight Danny if necessary. Danny takes another step back, one hand out gently to assuage the other. He says nothing else but watches as Steve slowly without taking his eyes off Danny moves toward the bed and sits down on it.

There is a long pause between them, So they two of them just stare at each other, neither looking away. Danny has the upper hand as he doesn't need to blink and Steve is the first one to break contact.

“So you’re a vampire?” Steve asks with a sigh.

“Yes. I thought we covered this?” Danny is exasperated and really wants to move on.

“So these people that you spoke too? Are they like you?”

Danny shrugs. “They're not mortal if that's what you mean? One is a werewolf and the other is Fae.”

“So they're not...” Steve stops suddenly unable to say the word, so he just brings his hands up to his mouth extending his two index fingers to mimicking fangs.

Danny laughs because frankly, it's adorable. “No. I don't associate with too many of my own kind.”

Steve lowers his hands, his head tilted to one side.”Why not?”

Another shrug. “Stubborn and I don't like how lofty some of them are. They really think they're better than everything else out there. It gets on my nerves. Besides, it's easier to find dinner for one than it is for two.”

Steve nods as if what Danny says is the most natural thing in the world. Danny thinks that a part of Steve is still in shock. He tunes his hearing to listen to Steve's heart. It's beating wildly in his chest. He sniffs the air and it's thick with apprehension and confusion. Steve is still processing and Danny thinks that he should leave. Let the other come to some sort of conclusion on his own and deal with the aftermath at a later time.

Then Steve laughs. It starts as a loud guff that turns into silly giggles. It worries Danny and he moves forward carefully. “Steve?”

“You know, this is not what I expected,” Steve huffs out between giggles. “I mean, I thought something was off about you. That's why I did all that digging, but I thought you were like some criminal or something. You talk about people you know and I was thinking Mafia.” Tears are coming down his face as he laughs.

“Nope,” he continues between snickers. “Just a vampire that hangs out with fairies and werewolves.” He falls back against the bed still laughing and Danny stands there helpless.

“So... Is this the guy?'

Danny looks to see Cehileun, suddenly at his side, wearing a blazer with a crop top underneath, her long lavender hair pulled back in a loose braid. Her eyes are cat-like at the moment and she smiles showing her sharp little teeth. “He's really cute and has a nice laugh. I really hope you bring him to the party.”

“What are you doing here?” Danny hisses.

“I got bored so I followed you,” She says looking back at the bed. Danny does too as he realizes Steve is no longer laughing.

Steve is propped up on one elbow staring at them both, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. “Who?” he asks sitting up and pointing at Cehileun. Before Danny can answer, Cehileun is sitting next to Steve, her eyes bright and there is a shimmer to her skin.

“Hi,” she coos. Her voice has a magical cadence to it that sets Danny's teeth on edge. What did fairies like to do most? Us their magic to charm humans and Cehileun is pulling out all the stops here.

“Cehileun, I know what you're doing. Stop it,” he orders but the fairy does not pay him any attention. She focuses on Steve. What's even worse is that Steve is focusing on her in a dopey, eager way.

“Hi,” Steve says, a large stupid grin spreading over his face.

“Oh, Danny.  He's wonderful. Look at that smile,” Cehileun says fawning over Steve. Steve lets out a giggle and Danny moves over toward Cehileun to pull her from Steve’s side before this gets any worse. She smacks his hand away before he can even touch her without even breaking eye contact with Steve.

“Danny is being rude,” She says. “I just wanted to come and meet his friend.”

“Friend?” Steve asks, looking around the room like a dummy.

“You silly. You know Danny showed me your picture. You're much better looking in person.”

“Thanks,” Steve says and, to Danny’s surprise, there is an honest to god blush creeping up the man's face. Steve ducks his head bashfully, brushing against Cehileun's shoulder and Danny can feel his blood start to boil from the jealous rage building inside him.

“You smell nice,” Steve says lifting his head to look at Cehileun, shifting on the bed to get closer.

Cehileun laughs one of her musical laughs, gently waving a hand. “That's because I'm a fairy. We always smell like nice things, such as flowers and happy memories.”

Steve shuts his eyes and hums. “Playing cards,” he says. Both Cehileun and Danny pause at that. Cehileun raises an eyebrow before lifting a hand to touch Steve’s face. Or she would have touched Steve's face had Danny not outright growled at her, his fangs sliding into place. Cehileun's only response to this is to laugh and stick out her tongue. She does, however, drop her hand.

“Why playing cards, Steve?” she asks leaning in close.

Steve leans into her and Danny throws down his coat in a rage. He knows he being stupid about this but she’s putting fairy moves on Steve.  He's so mad he could tear them both to pieces.

He growls again but Cehileun looks at him with a smile so subtle it would put the Mona Lisa to shame and raises a finger to her lips. She then turns her attention back to Steve.

“Why playing cards?” She asks again.

Steve snuggles into her, pressing his face again her neck. “My mom used to do magic tricks for me when I was a kid,” he said softly. "I liked the ones with the cards best." His words are enough to help snap Danny out of his rage. Steve sounds so young for a moment and Danny wonders what happened to the man's mother that he sounds so wistful just then.

Cehileun doesn't seem phased by it at all. She takes her hands,  pushing Steve back up looking him the eyes. “You like magic, Steve?” Steve nods and Cehileun lets out a  giggle.

“You should come to the party with Danny. Then you can see all kinds of magic and maybe we can find your sister. Then we can show you both some magic.”

Steve's eyes are wide like a child's as he nods his head in excitement. Cehileun smiles brightly and reaches up to play with Steve's hair. “So you'll come?”

“Yeah. I will. Hey, if you're a fairy, where are your wings?”

Danny snorts before rolling his eyes. Cehileun laughs and taps Steve gently on the nose. “That's a question for another day. Now, I think Danny wants to talk to me, so why don't you take a little nap. Sweet dreams.” She taps Steve one the forehead and the man goes out like a light falling back on the bed without a care.

Cehileun stands, looking down at Steve and coos at him. She then turns to Danny, clapping her hands. “Oh, Danny. He's perfect. I think I love him.”

Danny crosses his arms over his chest. “You have some fucking nerve.”

Cehileun frowns.”What do you mean? I just wanted to meet him and you should be thanking me. You two were having such a boring conversation. I didn't see it ending well at all.”

“What are you talking about? I was handling it.”

Cehileun sighs. “Oh, Danny. What were you thinking, telling him? I mean it wasn't a bad move not if you want to keep him, but you could have handled it much better. And done it in a nicer place too.”

“Who said I wanted to keep him?” Danny asks, knowing that the fairy can see right through him.

Cehileun smirked shaking her head. “Oh, you’ve got it bad, but if you wanna live in denial? That’s your business. At least, I got him to agree to come to the party, so now he has to let you help him. So that's good.”

“You heard him say he didn't want my help anymore? How long were you following me?”

“I never left your house. Don't be cross, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to see him but when he said he didn't want your help, I got worried for you. You seem to really like him.”

“I'm just trying to be nice,” Danny says, not looking at her.

“You said his name last night,” Cehileun says.

Danny shut his eyes and thought back his little dream or whatever. “Did I?”

“Yes. Several times.” She smiles, touching Danny’s arm. “It's okay Danny. To want. It's in both our natures. I just don't understand why you restrict yourself so much.”

“I'm not like you, Cehileun.”

Cehileun looks thoughtful. “Well,” she says after a moment. “Maybe you should be. You would be happier.”

Danny shoots her a look but says nothing. He knows others like him would have just taken Steve the moment they saw him come in the diner with no thought to him as a person. He would just be a toy to play with until they got bored with him and then he would be disposed of, but Danny couldn't do that. He knew first hand how that worked and he could never do that to another person, no matter how much his body screamed at him to claim Steve and whisk him away.

“You know that I'm going to have to explain what happened, right?” He says

Cehileun shrugs. “You'll make it sound nice, so it's fine. I've got to go now. I'm helping with the party planning. Just so you know, it's formal dress. I'll give you the rest of the details later.” She moves closer to Danny and kisses him on the cheek, instantly warming his skin.

“Night Danny. Have fun.” Then she is gone.

Danny stares at where she had been standing, kicking himself for a moment. Then he looks down at the bed where Steve is curled up on his side, a smile on his lips. He looks so different a sleep, Danny thinks. there are less line son his face and the smile on his lips is so gut-wrenchingly sweet, Danny can only wish Steve could smile like that while awake. Without thinking about it Danny sits down next to him and strokes his hair. Steve hums happily and curls up closer to him.

Danny is hit with longing and he sighs. From somewhere he hears Cehileun's musical laughter in the distance.

Danny sits and watches Steve sleep for about an hour before it dawns on him that he's being a serious creeper. It doesn't look like Steve is going to wake up anytime soon so Danny collects his coat from where he dropped it before and writes Steve a short note, saying that he'll call him later.

When he exits the motel, it's snowing again. He shrugs on his coat and slips in behind the wheel of his car, heading back to somewhere he can think. He has a lot on his mind and what he needs is a good cup of coffee to settle him.

He drives to the diner, parking along the street a block away. Once inside, he heads toward his favorite booth when he sees Sebastian already sitting there. The werewolf spots him and smiles, his teeth large and white against his brown skin. Danny slinks over to the booth, taking the seat opposite of Sebastian and waves over a waitress to get some coffee.

“Sebastian,” he says. “You’re not working tonight?”

“I never work if I can help it,” the other says, sipping a glass water. “But yeah, I'm off tonight and I remember you always talking about how good the coffee is here, so I figured I would see what else they got.”

“And what did you find?”

Sebastian points to an empty plate off to one side, the remains of a meal lingering on it in the form of ketchup. “The burgers are amazing. Shame you can't have solid food.”

Danny the coffee arrives and Danny adds some cream to it before taking a sip. He would say he misses food but it's been so long since he's has anything other than blood, he doesn't even remember what food tastes like.

“You alright there pal? You look… pensive.”

Danny sets down his mug and looks down at it for a moment, snorting. “Pensive. Good word,” he says before adding. “I fucked up, but I wanted to do it, so...” He makes a vague gesture with his hand.

Sebastian frowns, wrinkling his brow. “What did you do?”

“I told Steve about me,” Danny says. Sebastian sucks air through his teeth and Danny nods.

“Yeah tell me about it.”

“Why?”

“I don't know. Like I said I wanted to, but...” He runs a hand through his hair and shifts his jaw to one side. “I just listened to my fangs and decided that I was going to tell him about me and I don't know, but I freaked him. Then Cehileun showed up and made things weird and...”

Sebastian blew out a sigh shaking his head. “You vampires are so fucking stupid, you know that right?”

“You were the one to told me to talk to the Fae!” Danny says pointing a finger.

“Yeah, but that's not what I'm talking about. Your kind gets all weird about humans like they're figures to collect or something and then all mopey when they either try to kill you or run away screaming.”

Danny makes a face but couldn't argue. He sits there drumming his fingers on the table before he says. “The thing is Steve didn’t do either. He was freaked out at first but then he just seemed confused, then I think he went a little bonkers.”

“Was this before or after Cehileun showed up?” Sebastian asks.

“Before. Actually, she pulled some fairy BS and calmed him down.”

Sebastian snorted. ”Fairy magic for the win!”

Danny frowned. “Yeah, Yeah, but she was flirting with him. A lot. “

“So what? That's what the Fae does.”

Danny wrinkled his nose. “I still didn't like it. It pissed me off and I remember thinking I wanted to tear them both to ribbons.”

Sebastian's eyebrows went up. “Oh.” His brow lowered knotting over his nose. “But wait, you don't get jealous. You make fun of other Vampires that do that sort of thing.”

“I know! But since I've met Steve I just─ I just want him, you know? And I can't have him because I know that he just want to get his sister home safely. I should never have told him about what I am and now there's nothing I can do about it.”

Sebastian made a clicking sound with his tongue. “Sucks to be you,” he says.

Danny glares, drinking more of his coffee. He hadn't been looking for sympathy but a little would have been nice.

“So what are you going to do?” Sebastian asks.

Danny thinks about it. After a moment he says honestly. “I don't know. I guess finish what I started and see the guy off.”

“Sounds like a good plan. Just don't do anything else stupid. It will not end well for you, my friend.”

Danny nods. He figures there's isn't much else he can do to fuck this up. As he sits his mind wanders and he wonders if Steve has woken up yet and what will he think about all this when he does? Will the other think it's a bad dream or that Danny's crazy? He gets his answer when his phone buzzes in his pocket.

 _< Steve> Were you here?_ 

_Yes_

_< Steve> ok._

There is nothing else for a minute before Steve texts again:

_< Steve> Did you have fangs?_

Danny snorts a laugh and Sebastian looks at him funny but Danny waves him off.

_Yes. Whatever you remember, it probably happened._

_< Steve> Oh._

_Yeah._

_< Steve> So… that purple haired chick that said she was a fairy was here too?_

_Yeah. Her name is Cehileun._

_< Steve> Right. Um, what did she do to me?_

_It was fairy magic. Glamour. They use to get people to like them. It worked really well_ on _you._

Danny once again feels his blood boiling as he remembers how Steve looked at Cehileun, that stupid large dopey smile on his face and blushing when she said he was cute. Dammit, Steve should be looking at him like that, not her!

_< Steve> Yeah, that was weird. Can we never talk to her again?_

Danny feels pleased.

_Unfortunately no. We need her since she is getting us into the party, but I'll make sure she doesn’t whisk you away to the never-never to be her new toy ;)_

_< Steve> Um, thanks. I think… _

_< Steve> So this party…_

_I'll tell you everything I when I know everything. I promise. Until then hang tight._

It surprises him that Steve doesn't respond right away. He sets his phone down at looks back at Sebastian who has been quiet this whole time.

“Is that Mr. Human hottie?” He asks leering.

“You have a problem,” Danny says, thankful he's not capable of blushing.

Sebastian laughs, showing his teeth and his eyes flashing amber for a moment. “Look at you! Texting with your boyfriend like a lovesick teenager.”

Danny rolls his eyes. “He is not my boyfriend," Not that he doesn't wish in some way that Steve was. "Besides, when I was a teenager, we didn't text people. We actively courted someone we liked and went and fucked a field before getting married.”

“Hm, sounds romantic,” Sebastian teased.

"Shut up," Danny growls and is about to say more when his phone buzzes again. He picks up quickly as Sebastian also reaches for it. he gives the werewolf a dirty look. Sebastion only grins back at him, so Danny decides to ignore him for the time being and see what Steve wants.

_< Steve> Okay, but that chick is back._

_What?_

_< Steve> Yeah. She just gave me an invitation and said that if I was interested she could stick around for some fun…_

Danny feels his fangs sliding into place as Sebastian makes a noise of distress.

_Tell her you're not interested but thank her for the invite. I'll be back over soon._

_< Steve> Ok._

Danny shoves his phone in his pocket and shuts his eyes to calm down.

“Dude, what are you doing flashing fang in here?” Sebastian hisses from across the table.

Danny opens his eyes and pulling his phone out of his pocket show Sebastian the texts from Steve. The other leans forward his lips moving as he reads. He then whistles sitting back in the booth.

“Don't kill her,” he says.

“I won't. But I am going to to be very cross with her when I see her again. I gotta go.” He reaches into his pocket pulling out a wallet to put some money down on the table for his coffee. He goes to stand and leave when Sebastian touches his arm.

“Hey. I gotta know. Why are you so into his guy? You barely know him and yeah, he's good looking but I've always figured you were a little deeper than that.”

Danny's mouth shifts. Sebastion made a good point. He had always been more prudent about this things in the past. No, he thinks. He had always been aloof and scared, and there is something about Steve that makes him not what to be that way anymore. He smiles, laughing at himself. “He smells like gunpowder and the ocean.”

Sebastian looks thoughtful then removes his hand from Danny's arm. “I don't have an argument for that.”

Danny laughs and sets out back into the night.

~*~

He makes back to the motel in record time and doesn't even have to knock on the door to Steve’s room. It swings up as soon as he approaches. It would seem like the other had been waiting for him.

“Alight. Let me see the invite,” Danny say walking in the door. Steve hands him a piece of cardstock that has fancy stylized lettering on it. He reads the card, taking note of the time and place. As he reads, Steve frowns looking over his shoulder.

“Well, we know the time and place, and oh look,” Danny says pointing to the invite. “It’s even themed. What do you know about the roaring twenties babe?”

Steve shrugs looking unsure. “Not much. History wasn’t really my subject.”

“That’s fine. I remember them, so we’re good. I think I know someone that can get us tuxedos to wear so we’ll fit in.”

He turns to look a Steve and smiles. “So, about what happened…”

“Should I forget about it?” Steve asks.

“Do you want to?” Danny asks, not sure he wants to know the answer. Part of him wants Steve to forget it happened and never bring it up again. Only it would kill him inside at the same time.

“I don’t know,” Steve answers slowly. He chews on his lips and adds, “I feel like I should but now the shock's gone and I’m kind of curious. This is crazy. Vampires are real but you don’t look like Bela Lugosi. You just look like a normal guy, but you’re not and I want to ask you a million questions..”

A million? Oh boy. Danny cringes at what some of them could be but gives a nod and gestures for Steve to go on. He figures he can answer one or two if it would help smooth things out. Steve licks his lips looking thoughtful for a moment. Danny assumes at he would have started spitting them out in rapid succession. Perhaps he is sorting through them, trying to find the best ones to start with.

However, it takes too long and Danny eventually throws up his arms. “Any day now.”

Steve glowers at him, giving him the death stare that once more has Danny thinking he’s adorable. “Fine we’ll go with the basics: You’re technically dead, right? So how do you drink coffee?”

Danny blinks and then smiles. “I add some cream to it, then put it in my mouth and swallow.” He mimes the action as he speaks, grinning.

Steve is not amused, judging by his expression. “No. How you do you process it? Can you digest stuff?”

That’s a better question, though not by much. Danny keeps grinning but shakes his head. “No. I cannot. At least not normal solid foods. When I was turned, my body changed so that I can process blood. I can drink things though. Which is good because it helps me to fit in better. A guy that just drinks coffee isn’t as weird as a guy who doesn't eat or drink anything. So I drink my coffee and it passes right through me, with nothing getting absorbed.”

“Oh," Steve says. “Makes sense. I think.”

Danny gave Steve a sympathetic smile. “Don’t think about it, Babe. I’m a walking corpse that lives off blood. I’m a not something science can really explain.”

Steve’s mouth twists to one side, his brow wrinkled. “I guess not.” He’s quiet for a second and then adds. “About blood? Is only human blood?”

“No, but human blood is better and fresh is the best.”

“Best for what?”

Shrugging, Danny says, “For energy. I can drink cow’s blood, but it will only keep me going for so long ─ a few hours tops ─ before I have to feed again. I drink human's blood and I only have to feed once a night. If I have fresh blood from a living person and I'm good for a couple of days.”

Steve nods his head like he’s understanding all this and maybe he is. Danny is in awe of the fact that Steve is taking this all so well. He takes in the man’s scent. It’s laced with confusion so not as well as one would suspect, but damn if the guy isn’t good at faking it.

“What else you got?” Danny asks.

Steve chews on his lower lips before hs asks, "How did you become a vampire?”

Danny runs his tongue over his lips, averting his eyes for the moment. He knew this would come up. “I was turned," he says carefully.

Steve huffs impatiently. “I got that part, but how? Did you die and wake up like this? Did someone make you? Was it another vampire or a spell?”

“A spell?” Danny asks, a teasing looking in his eyes.

“Yeah. If vampires and fairies are real then so is magic right?”

Danny sucks on his lips at Steve incredulous expression. The man is so cute. “Yes. Magic is real, but no. I was not turned by a spell. I don’t think there's magic strong enough to make a vampire. Not that I’ve seen and I’ve seen a lot in my time.” He licks his lips again and sighs. “I was turned by another vampire, long time ago.”

“How long?” Steve asks.

“So long ago that the Romans were still farmers,” Danny says, letting out a dry chuckle. “And my people had barely entered into the Bronze age.”

Steve looks awestruck. “That’s a long time.”

“Yes, it is, Steven.” Danny gives him an indulgent smile. “So long that I don’t even remember all of it. It’s mostly a blur.”

“What do you remember?”

Danny’s smile turns a little sad. “That I had a couple of sisters and my name was Domhnall.”

“Sounds like Daniel,” Steve says.

“It does. Hence, is why I go by Danny, though there are one or two people that were around then who still call me by my old name.”

Steve titles his head to one side puzzled and intrigued. “Like who?”

“A lot of the Fae and my old sire,” Danny says, almost casually.

“Who was your sire? Do you still speak to them?"

Danny winces and waves of the questions with a hand. “Let's not get into that, shall we?"

Steve peers at him, his expression guarded. An awkward silence falls between them. Then Steve nods. “Alright.”

"Thank you," Danny says. The less said about his sire the better. Steve looks like he going to say more and Dann has answered enough questions for one night. He needs to get Steve off this particular train of thought. "So... Once you get your sister back, what then?"

Steve rubs at his face with a hand, looking tired. "I don't know. I would take her back to LA, but since Aunt Deb is gone, it might be best if I take her back to Hawai'i with me."

"Make sure she's okay and all that?"

Steve sucks on his lips and nods. "Yeah. I know that Aunt Deb passing kind of messed her up. Really, I wasn't surprised when she disappeared. She did the same thing when Dad died," He lets out a sad laugh. "Mary doesn't deal well with strong emotion. For that matter, neither do I. I guess it's one thing we have in common anymore."

"I take it you two aren't that close," Danny says.

"No. Not anymore." He sighs and goes to sit on the bed. He puts his elbows on his knees, resting his chin on his hands. "We were when we were little but when mom passed away and Dad sent off of live with family, we just... grew apart."

Danny's chest feels tight with emotion. So the mother died and everything fell apart? No wonder Steve had such a wistful tone when telling C about the playing cards. It was no wonder that's what the fairy smells liked to him. This big strong man was broken and missed the better times of his childhood.

"Honestly we haven't spoken that much. Like we saw each other at Dad's funeral and had to talk to work out the will and all that, but once that was done, she went back to LA and I just went back to work."

Licking his lips, Steve sighs again, turning his head to one side looking away from Danny. "I should have let her stay with me," He says, his voice sounding thick. "After Aunt Deb passed I should have just let her stay. She kept dropping hints that she wanted to, but all I could think about was just getting back to my job. I didn't wanna deal with having her around because I would have to deal with everything else that came with it." He sniffs wetly and Danny thinks that Steve might be crying. He looks so fragile right then like he's tittering on some sort of emotion ledge. Danny moves in close and touches the man's shoulder, hoping that simple gesture will stop him from falling off. Steve looks at Danny's hand and then up at Danny. His eyes red-rimmed but he smiles faintly.

Danny smiles back and rubs Steve's shoulder before sitting down next to him, their arms almost touching. "So, once you find her, you going to let her stay with you?"

Steve sniffs some more and nods. "Yeah. In fact, I might just tell her to move into House with me. there's no point of her going back to LA if Aunt Deb isn't there anymore and it's where we grew up. I think it will be good for her."

"Maybe for you too?" Danny suggests.

Steve gives a breathy laugh, his smile widening. "Maybe. It will give me something to do with my time, now that I'm only a reservist."

Taking a second to blink and tip his head to on side, Danny thinks on that word. "Reservist? As in the Army?"

"As in Navy,' Steve says in a tone that suggests that Danny should have already known that little fact.

Danny makes a face while rolling his eyes. "Oh, the Navy then. Same difference really."

"No there is a huge difference!" Steve is making aneurysm face again.

Danny puts up his hands in surrender, not wanting to make it an issue of it and spoil the moment between them too much. "Fine. There is a difference. Happy?"

Steve snorts, still glaring at him, but he relents nodding his head. "Yes. thank you."

To think that something like that would bother the man. One branch of the military is the same any another, at least as far as Danny's concerned. But if this makes Steve happy, so be it.

"So you're in the Navy, but only part-time? What's that like?"

Steve shrugs. "Good." He stops looking down at the ground, rubbing his palms together. "It's been my whole life since I was seventeen. I even became a SEAL because it gave me so much to do, but when I found out Mary was missing, I moved to the reserves to find her."

Danny looks at Steve as his heart melts. How is it possible for him to be even more attracted to this man than he already is? It isn't fair to hear all this and be exposed to this person who seems to have a such a big heart.

“You gave it up to find your sister?” He asks, realizing that he falling down that emotional canon that he had worried that Steve would drop into.

Steve looks at him and gives him a sheepish smile. “She's more important. I can find something else to do once I get her home safe.”

Danny wants to kiss Steve. He wants to kiss him, bite him, claim him and keep him forever. Not good all things considering, but he longs for that kind of loyalty to be a part of his existence too.

He smiles at Steve fondly. “It's good you’re thinking positively about this. Because we are going to find her! I don’t care if we have to track her down to ends of the earth. We will find her.” And he means it. Right then and there he knows he will move heaven and Earth if it means finding Steve's sister and letting that man take her home.

He wants to prove to Steve that he can be just as loyal and unwavering. He wants Steve to be just as impressed with him as he is with Steve.

Steve looks at Danny for a brief moment like he just hung the moon and the stars. Danny decides that this is way better than the goofy grin that Cehileun received. So much better as it makes his insides flutter and his brain turns to mush.

“I don’t know why you’re helping me, but thanks,” Steve says.

Danny smiles at Steve fondly before clearing his throat. “Yeah. Sure. No problem,” he says looking down at the ground, running a hand through his hair. He looks up to see Steve smiling at him and his stomach does a flip.

Clearing his throat and standing he says, “I should get going. I need to get us tuxedos to wear and some other stuff. Unless you need something?”

The smile is gone from Steve’s lips as he shakes his head. Danny gives a terse nod and leaves. Once back in his car his bangs his head against the steering wheel. He keeps falling for the man more and more everytime he sees him. How could this get any worse?

~*~

Standing outside the grand nightclub, Danny makes the final adjustments to his tux. It's an old-fashioned affair, styled out of the 1920's. It wasn't easy to get a ahold of in just a few days but he knew people, like himself, who were more inclined to keep things, just in case. Finding one like it for Steve had been even harder, but as he looks over at Steve, it was so worth the effort.

The man looks like something right out of a magazine.

If Danny had breath to steal, it would have been taken right from him the moment he picked Steve up at his motel room. The man had shaved, revealing more of that gorgeous jawline and had styled his hair to one side.

He stands tall and proud in the tux a heavy winter coat over it to keep out the cold, and Danny wonders why the man is in the Navy and not a model. He could make a killing letting people take pictures of him.

“Ready?” He asks. Steve gives a silent nod of his head. Danny can smell that Steve is nervous, excited for this. He is convinced that he will find his sister either here directly or through some garnered information. Danny feels the same way, but he knows it's not going to be too easy for them. They will have to pay something for whatever they find tonight. He steps forward toward the club and Steve walks with him, the two of them keeping in step with each other perfectly.

Outside the club is a queue of people waiting to be let in, velvet ropes keeping them in line in the frosty New Jersey air. Scanning the crowd, Danny already spots those that are not human. They spot him too and few smile or nod in recognition.

They walk right up to the door, where a large man of indeterminate age stands behind the velvet ropes, dressed as an old-fashioned theater attendant, in a red uniform with large shiny brass buttons with a matching cap on his head. He gives Danny and Steve a cold look.

“Back of the line,” he growls.

Steve narrows his eyes and opens his mouth, but Danny shakes his head. Then he smiles, unfazed. “Danny Williams, plus one.”

The doorman snorts but looks at the clipboard in his hand. His eyes scan down the list before looking at Danny again. “You wanna try that again.”

Danny's eyes met the doorman's and he sighs. What had he just told Steve a few nights ago? “Try Domhnall,” he says.

The doorman checks the list once more. This time he says nothing as he looks at them again, only moving one large arm to unclip the rope from its brass stand. Danny gives a nod and tight little smile, taking Steve's arm as he walks through the door.

At first, everything is dark, even for Danny, before a cold wind cuts through them both. Steve shiver next to him and he pulls the human tightly to his side.

“They’ve opened a door. We're no longer in the mortal realm so stick close by me, alright?”

“What?” Steve hisses. Danny doesn't answer him as they now stand before another door, one that looks out of place inside a modern-day nightclub. It large, wooden, heavy and carved, depicting scenes of what looks like a hunt.

Danny places one hand on the door. “We’re in the Never-Never. The Faerie realm.” Steve give him a puzzled look and he adds, “You'll see here in a minute,” before pushing the door open.

On the other side is a large courtyard, covered in a fine dusting of snow. The floor is cobblestone and the walls are white and smooth stone blocks. Frozen vines climb up the stone. Everything is decorated in frost patterns and icicles, giving the courtyard an eerie beauty. In the center is fountain depicting three beautiful women of different ages, its water forever frozen in place.

Along the edge of the courtyard, frozen figures stand in various poses. Danny tries hard not to look at them, but there are so many. He feels Steve pull away from him and he tightens his hold on the human.

“Danny?”

“I told you to stay with me,' Danny hisses.

Steve rolls his eyes and pulls away once more. “I'm right here,” he answers walking over to one of the figures. It’s of a young woman, dressed in a sheer gown that flows around her like she's trapped in a breeze. Her face is wide-eyed and terrified. It's unsettling and Danny looks away only to see Steve about to touch her.

“Don't do that,” He warns.

Steve jerks back, looking embarrassed. “Sorry. It's just it looks so real.” He moves around the figure, in awe of it. “How did they get so much detail,” he breathes as looks at it.

Danny looks at Steve sadly. “They are real, Babe.”

Steve looks at him, confused. Danny shoves his hand in his pockets and moves closer.

“This isn't a statue, Steve. This is a real person. A mortal like you.”

Steve steps back from the figure, his mouth open. “What?”

“She’s real. A real, once living human being. And she got turned into a statue. To be kept.”

Steve stares at the statue dumbfounded. “Why? What did she do?”

“Do?” Danny asks. He waves a hand in the air. “She probably didn’t do anything. This isn't punishment. Her and the others,” Danny gestures to the other figures, “These are the ones that the Fae loved so much they never wanted to let them go.”

He shakes his head. “If you ask any Fae they will tell you they love mortals, and they do, in their own way, but it’s different from what you understand.”

He licked his lips trying to figure out to how to explain Fae logic and emotions. “It's about beauty, Steve. Whether it's a lovely young woman,” he points to the figure in front of them. “Or a musician,” he points to another figure holding a lute, “Or someone who makes art.” He's finger falls on a figure across the courtyard with an easel in front of him, forever stuck the in the moment of laying the brush to the canvas. “Someone in the Fairy queen's court loved all these people so much they couldn't bear the thought to losing them. So they made sure that they never would.”

He looks around the courtyard feeling ill. Each figure is in a different pose, all unique and different, beautiful in their own right. Steve looks around too, his face sad and thoughtful as what he's been told sinks in.

“That's horrible,” he says.

“No. It just how the Fae operate,” Danny says. Steve wrinkles his nose in disgust and Danny waves a hand. “You gotta understand. The Fae are not like any other creature. They are so removed from what you know and how you think. They see nothing wrong with this and feel that they are doing every one of these people a kindness.”

He licks his lips and adds. “The Fae see humans kind of like butterflies. Special, unique, something to marvel over and admire. Your lives are so short to them, they can't help but want to collect you. Preserve you for all time.”

“But what about these people families, or friends? Don't they know that people will miss them?'”

“Steve, do you think a butterfly collector thinks about a butterfly's family when it pins it in a glass case to placed on a shelf in their house somewhere?”

Steve's green eyes lower, their light dimmed. “We're things to them,” he says bitterly. He looks up at Danny a sudden fear marring his face. “You don't think they did this to Mary?”

Danny reaches out taking Steve by the arm. “We don't even know if they have Mary. If they do it's hard to say what they could have done with her. Could be nothing. They could simply have her in some part of the Never-Never bored out of her mind while some Fae child plays dress-up with her. Don't jump to any conclusions and for the love of god or whatever you believe in, be polite. You don't want to piss the Fae off." He points to the figure of the young woman once more. "Remember, this is them being kind.” He takes one last look at the figure, before looking back at Steve. “We'll find your sister.” Steve scowls but nods his head and lets Danny lead him through the courtyard.

They step through another heavy wooden door into a grand alcove, shimmering with brass and silver, the design art deco.

To his surprise, Cehileun is there waiting for them. She swaggers toward them, her long lavender hair gone, replaced with a stark white bob, that contrasts against her dark skin. A headband of silver is on her head with a long ostrich feather sticking out of the side. It’s held in place with blue sapphires and pearls. It goes well with her glittering silver flapper dress that’s short even for the style of the time. Her little silver heels click on the polished floor as she moves toward them.

“There you are. I was starting to think I had been stood up,” she says flashing Danny a sharp-toothed smile, her eyes cat-like for the moment.

Danny glares at her for a moment. “I thought about it, once I found how you acted around Steve, but I’m a gentleman. I never stand anyone up.”

Cehileun smiles, her eyes lingering over both Danny and Steve for a moment like she was sizing them both up for a meal. “I was just having fun. He’s pretty.”

Steve blushes and a visible shiver runs through him. Danny places hand to his back, letting him know that was there.

“Still,” he points out watching the fairy pout a little. “It was uncalled for and I don't appreciate it. Neither does Steve."

"Fine," Cehileun say looking put out. "So what took you so long? I've been waiting for ages."

"We were just caught up in the courtyard,” Danny says, while Steve looks away for the moment. it would seem that the courtyard upset him quite a bit. Danny rubs Steve's back, trying to comfort the man.

Cehileun smiles again, her eyes bright. “Oh. It’s lovely in there, isn’t it? Did you see Sven? The painter? He made the most beautiful painting. He's my favorite.”

Danny politely nods. “We did,” he says with more cheer than he felt. “Stunning. Right, Steven?”

He looks at Steve, his smile manic. Steve glowers, his gaze shooting daggers at both Danny and Cehileun but he nods. “Yeah. He's something else.”

Cehileun laughs as she slips between them, taking their arms in her's. “Come on. Everyone is waiting.” She leads them up to a set up double doors that look like they are covered in emerald and gold. The doors open before them and Danny as to close his eyes for the second. The room before them is so brightly lit. When he opens his eye again, they moving through the room. He remembers the roaring twenties and no party he ever went to could match this.

Gorgeous people in period dress move about, dancing and talking. Champagne is everywhere as stuffy waiters carry large trays loaded with glasses around. A Jazz band plays in the corner and without even having to look, Danny knows they are chained to stage. They look tired and ill as they play for the dancing crowds. He catches Steve's eyes. The man looks lost and indigent like he’s about to start in about something. Danny shakes his head quickly while Cehileun laughs.

“You're both so serious,” she says teasing. Danny can say nothing but smile brightly. It's a tightrope he's walking even with her as he is among her people. Cehileun rarely takes offense but her brothers and sisters are another matter.

She leads them through the party, waving off servers with trays of drink and food. Danny is grateful since that meant he and Steve don't have to be rude and decline. He’s seen the effect of fairy food and drinks on people. He doesn’t know what it would do to him as a Vampire but he doesn’t want to risk it. He looks at Steve over Cehileun's head. He looks so lost, his wide eyes moving around the room wildly trying to take everything in.

Cehileun must sense his distress because she leans closer to Steve. “Just stick with Danny and me and you'll be fine. Don't eat anything and let Danny do the talking.”

Steve looks at her, frowning. ”Why are you helping me?” He asks and Danny could die all over again.

Cehileun saves the day as she laughs. “Because Danny asked me to and with what he laid out for me the other night, it's more than worth my time.” She leans into Danny's side, a purr escaping her lips. “He's a lot of fun when he loosens up some.”

Danny can't help but preen for a moment. He's never been a slouch in the sack and to have a fairy's praise is nothign short of the top of the mountain. Until he catches Steve's eyes. It isn't disgusting he sees there but something he can't place and Steve scent as gone odd. It's too sour at the moment. He doesn’t have a lot of time to think about it as Cehileun stops guiding them along.

“Looks alive boys. You have to present yourselves to Una,” Cehileun says, before slipping away. Danny realizes they are standing before a grand dais with a large ornate throne on top. Queen Uonaidh is sitting there, looking down at them, looking both alien and beautiful in a red gown that goes up to her chin and down the floor. Her golden hair is curled and pinned to her head, her full lips painted the same red as her dress. Her blues eye are striking in her pale face angular face.

In that moment everything around them stops and all eyes are on them. In the silence, Danny hears Steve swallow.He touches Steve’s arm, silently asking him to stay before walking closer to the base of the dais.

He bows low getting to one knee, his head down. “Your Majesty. Great and generous Queen Uonaidh. I am humbled as always to be in your presence. I offer you my thanks for allowing me to come into your court.”

“Domhnall,” Uonaidh says and her voice sends shivers down Danny's spine. It's rich, melodious thick with an accent that no longer exists in the world. “Rise.”

Danny does so without a word. He steps back to Steve and takes his arm leading him to the base of the dais. “Your Majesty, if it pleases you, I would like to present my guest to your lovely party.” He gestures to Steve. For a moment, Steve stands there, frozen, looking like one of the figures in the courtyard.

Danny pokes him with a finger. “Introduce yourself,” he whispers.

Steve looks at him bewildered but shakes it off. “Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett of the United States Naval Reserves, at your service.”

All around them, the crowd titters and Danny can feel hungry eyes on them. Fairies love titles and Steve's is impressive for a mortal of the time. However, Una merely rises a slim eyebrow and Danny sees that Steve is still just standing there. Danny leans in hissing in the man's ear. “Bow!”

Steve clears his throat and gets down on one knee bowing his head. “Uh, You Marjatsy, it is an honor to be here tonight,” he says. Among them, the crowd nods approvingly as Danny looks back at the fairy queen.

Her expression hasn't changed. “Butterflies, Domhnall?”

Danny stills. Of course, she knew. She had eyes and ears everywhere in her court but he smiles taking another bow this time from the waist.

“I meant no offense Great and Beautiful Uonaidh. I was merely trying to make my companion understand something."

“And what is that?' Una asks pursing her lips.

Danny thinks quickly. “That you and your court are people of extraordinary taste and refinement. You seek beauty and wish only to preserve it for all to see.”

There is more chatter from the gathering crowd around them. It appears that the members of the court are moving in closer, surrounding them.

From where he’s still kneeling Steve can be heard, ”Uh, Danny?”

Danny hushes him and continues. “He's mortal and does not understand things outside of what he knows.”

Una does not look impressed or moved. The court seems to be gathering even closer and Danny can't help but feel like they are being boxed in. Danny quickly reaches into his tuxedo jacket and pulls out a box.

“Glorious Uonaidh, I come with a gift. A humble token of our thanks for your hospitality.”

The room as a whole seems to freeze. Suddenly a man in a tux is before Danny, his cheeks covered in glimmering green scales. He holds a hand to Danny and Danny give him the box.

The man carries it up the stairs of the dais to Una, placing it into her outstretched hand. Danny waits, time standing still in that moment as Una opens the box and takes out a brooch. It's a simple thing, made of silver, but Danny knows that it will do. It had belonged to Rachel and Danny knows that Una will understand the significance of it.

She peers at the piece before looking at him. “A generous offering. Your pet may rise.”

Steve stands, looking at Danny bewildered. Danny shakes his head again hoping he remains silent. He doesn't want to explain what just happened. It would take too long and he doesn't have the energy for it.

Instead, he bows to the queen once more, “I am honored it pleases you.”

Una places the brooch back in its box and hands it back to the servant. She stands and moves down the dais, her moves ethereal and graceful. Danny can't help but be captivated as he watches her come toward them.

She towers over Danny when she reaches the floor, her tall slender frame dwarfing even Steve’s height to some extent. Her blue eyes cut into Danny and he feels like she’s reading his thoughts and seeing into his heart. He wants nothing more than to step back, but he knows better, so he stands there waiting to be addressed.

“Cehileun has told me why you are here tonight with your new pet,” Una says.

Danny swallows hard and cuts his eyes to look at Steve. The man’s face is scrunched up, looking annoyed and confused. Danny pleads in his head for Steve to not say anything.

“We do not have your pet's sister, but I know who does,” Una says her eyes twinkling.

“Then tell us,” Steve blurts out and there is a reverberation from the crowd. Una cuts her gaze to Steve. She looks him over thoughtfully, not saying anything, before turning away from them both.

“I will ignore your disrespect for the moment, since I know you are ignorant, but know this: Everything comes with a price.”

This is the part Danny had been dreading. The Fae can be simple and easy going only when they feel like it and Una never feels like. She will ask something that neither of them is willing to pay and this could be the end of their search here and now.

Rolling his shoulders back, Danny nods. “ I understand, Your Majesty. What would you ask of us?”

Una looks back at them over her shoulder, a long painted nail touching her lips as she looks thoughtful. “I would ask that you and your pet─”

“I am not his pet!” Steve shouts.

Another rumble rips through the crowd. Everyone is displeased with Steve right then and Danny readies himself for the backlash that is about to come.

Una looks at Steve, her gaze steely and calculating. “You’re not?”

“No. I don’t know why you keep saying that,” Steve answers.

Danny knows why and really it didn’t bother him. It’s safer for them to think that Steve belongs to him than not. It’s a bit of wish fulfillment for him even it’s not true in any sense of the word. The thing is now everyone knows that Steve is an unclaimed mortal in the Fairy Queen’s Court.

A quick look around the room reveals everyone gazing at the man with steady and greedy expressions. Una is among them and Danny feels his chest tightening. Steve looks worried now too, that the idea that maybe he should have kept his mouth shut is crossing his mind.

“I see,” Una says, smiling, showing sharp pointed teeth. She walks about toward them again and stands in front of Steve. “Then here is what I propose: I will help find your sister and get her to safety. One that is done, you will become a member of my court for as long as I see fit to keep you.”

The crowd mumbles its approval. Steve’s face morphs into sheer terror. The same terror Danny feels. He can’t allow that to happen to Steve. He can’t bear the thought of Steve stuck among the Fae for god knows how long. It would break Steve and eventually he would be cast aside. Or turned into a statue to be admired for all time...

“Your Majesty,” Danny starts, his tone cautious. “Not that I would ever deny you or your request, especially when you are so willing to help us─”

“But you want him for yourself,” Una say interrupting him. Danny stands there quiet, not able to answer her. Steve looks at him, his brow wrinkled and Danny feels like he’s being kicked by the universe at large.

“Domhnall, I will give you two options here. Either, he becomes a member of my court, or you claim him here before witnesses. We cannot allow a mortal to know about us and not have him tethered down.”

“Danny, what is she talking about?” Steve asks.

Danny seizes this opportunity. “Your Majesty, he obviously doesn’t understand what is going on. I can’t make such a huge decision for both of us if he doesn't know what he’s getting into.”

Una’s gaze turns cold and Danny feels the temperature in the room drop. “Then explain it to him. I will give you time and privacy to do so.”

She waves a hand dismissing them both for the moment and the crowd parts to let them back the way they came. Danny thinks of something more he can say but Una interjects one last time, “Either you do this, or I take you both.”

With that, Una starts up the stairs back to her throne on top of the dais. Steve looks from her to Danny, pissed off and ready to fight. “She can’t just─”

“Babe, come on,” Danny starts, but Steve persists.

“Danny, you can’t tell me that you’re going to let her just…”

“Steve!” Danny’s fangs slide into place as he growls at the man. “Come on.”

Steve pales but his expression darkens. “Fine,” he says and storms off through the crowds. Danny gives Una one last look and sees that she is smirking from her ornate throne.

He goes after Steve and finds him back in the courtyard, frowning at the ground, his arms crossed over his chest. This is not what he signed up for Danny realizes and he questions everything he has done up to this point to put this man in this situation.

“Steve, I’m sorry,” He says, walking to up to him.

Steve doesn’t look at him and merely grunts in reply.

“I didn’t know this would happen. Really, I didn’t and I don’t like this at all, but…”

Steve looks up finally, his face marred with anger. “But what Danny? I don’t see any buts here. All I see is two options: I get to be a fairy plaything, or yours, and I don’t like either of them.” Uncrossing his arms, Steve runs a hand through his hair messing it up. “I just wanted to find my sister and this is gotten too fucking weird. Do you have any idea what this is like for me right now?”

“Kind of,” Danny answers and notices the skeptical look Steve gives him. He tries again. “I’m not going to go into that right now, but trust me; I get it and I am sorry, but here’s the deal. I’m not making this choice. You are. Best I can tell you is that Una won’t mistreat you. You’ll be like a pet to her.”

“Is that supposed to make it okay?” Steve asks.

“No. I’m just trying to give you an idea. The thing is fairies get bored easily so she may let you go in a few years or so.”

“A few years! And what about my life and my friends? What about that Danny?”

“Hopefully, you’ll get to go back to them, and you can move on from there.”

Steve peers at him disbelieving before his shoulders slump. “So if you claim me? What would I have to expect?" He asks his voice quiet with defeat.

Danny licks his lips. “Well, you won’t have to worry about other vampires. Or werewolves, or really anyone supernatural for that matter. Claims are taken very seriously. To mess with someone’s claim is almost like an act of war.”

"So I’ll be just some kept pet for you?” Steve asks bitterly.

Danny shakes his head. “No. Because I won’t force you to stay with me.” Even as he says it, a pain shoots into his heart. He wants to keep Steve right at his side from this moment onward but he won't do that to the man.

Steve blinks at him. “Really?”

“Really. I know this whole thing is fucked but once this is over, you will be free to go live your life. It won’t remove the claim, but I won’t hold you to it.”

Steve chews on his lip for a moment and Danny waits. He already knows that Steve will pick him, but still, the wait is killing him.

“Alright,” Steve says with a nod of his head. “You can claim me. Then we figure out what this crazy Fairy bitch wants and get my sister.”

Something unwinds inside of Danny. He wants to express how happy this makes him, but he knows it will only piss Steve off. So he smiles. “Okay. Let’s go back in and get this over with.”

Together, they walk back into the room where the whole of Fairy is waiting. All eyes are on them as they approach the dais. Una looks down at them her expression expectant. “Well?”

Steve steps forward, his shoulders back, glaring at the fairy queen. “I choose Danny.” A susurration rolls through the crowd. To one side, Danny sees Cehileun. She smiles at him, winking. Suddenly, it occurs to him that this is all one great big step up.

Una raises one slim eyebrow. “Are you sure? In my court, you could have anything your heart desires. Wealth, power, youth.”

Steve stand there completely unmoved by her words. “I am sure.”

Una smiles and Danny is now certain this was some sort of game. “Very well. Domhnall, you may stake your claim on this mortal for all the see.”

There is a cheer from the crowd, its members gathering in close to bare witness. Danny swallows hard and waves Steve over. Steve approaches, his eye moving around the room with concern.

“So what do we do?” He asks.

Danny looks around the room himself, at the eager expressions surround him then at Steve. His stomach in cinched up tight and he suddenly very self-conscious of himself and his attraction to the man in front of him.

“We exchange blood,” he says.

“Eww,” Steve says.

Danny glares at him. “Hey, I don’t make the rules. That’s just how it’s done. So take off your jacket and undo your collar.”

Steve is annoyed by the command but he does it, a small Fae with blue hair breaking from the crowd to take his jacket and bowtie as he removes them. He tears open the buttons of his shirt collar like it’s personally offended him.

Nothing about this is exciting or arousing, but for Danny, seeing Steve’s neck exposed and knowing that he gets to sink his fangs into it, this moment is the most sensual thing he can think of.

Steve stands there waiting and Danny realizes how tall Steve is compared to him. “Um, I’m going to need you get lower,” He says. "Maybe if we were on the floor?” He looks around the floor as Steve huffs. This so different than his dream.

There is a clamor and suddenly two males are carrying a two-seater sofa, made of dark wood and pink velvet, setting it behind them.

“Or that works,” Danny says, shooting a dirty look toward Una. She smiles down at them.

Danny sits down on the plush cushions and Steve joins him. Steve’s scent is strong with nerves, his breathing picking up. “It’s gonna be alright,” Danny assures him. “It might sting at first, but after that, well, you might like it.”

Steve looks doubtful but says nothing. He just leans in closer, his head tilted to expose his neck. Instantly, Danny’s fangs slide into place as if they had been just waiting for the moment and he lunges.

As his teeth connect, sinking into Steve’s skin, Danny tastes salt and deep heavenly bliss. Steve tastes so much better than he imagined and he pulls the other closer to him, practically dragging the man into his lap as he drinks.

In his arms, Steve tenses up, his body rigid with fear, but slowly he starts to relax. His eyes, wide at first, flutter close and a low moan escapes his lips. One hand claws at Danny as he starts panting.

Danny let’s out a moan of his own, his body starting to become warm from Steve's blood. It’s so sweet and hot against his tongue as he holds Steve taught against his body. This is what he wants, this right here and now he has it. A low growl emits from his throat as a single thought passes through his mind: Mine.

In his arms, Steve writhes and moans against him, his eye half-lidded. Danny swears Steve has an erection and he shivers in response, moving one hand down the other's body, slowly, savoring the feel of the other’s muscles under his fingertips before cupping Steve’s crotch. He’s hard to the touch and Danny rubs him off through his pants. Steve comes with a short gasp and a sigh.

It’s a struggle, but eventually, Danny pulls back from Steve’s neck, his mouth bloody. He licks wildly at his lips gathering every little drop he can. He feels euphoric and powerful just then, as he peers at the man in his arms.

Steve looks wrecked and utterly beautiful, his lips parts as he catches his breath his eye glazed over with bliss. Without hesitation, Danny brings his wrist up to his mouth, tearing at the flesh there and presses it to Steve's mouth.

Danny’s feelings of euphoria only builds as Steve latches on, suckling at his wrist like his life depends on it. Danny watches, taking in the other’s blissed-out expression and thinks it’s the single most gorgeous thing he’s ever seen. Giving this to his Steve. There is nothing else in that moment but them, and Danny smiles, his free hand stroking Steve's hair, praising him for what he is doing.

The moment is over too soon as Danny pulls back his wrist, to Steve’s pitiful whines and Danny cups his face, peering into Steve’s eyes, loving the fact they’re glazed over with his pupils blown wide. “You did good, Babe,” he says

Steve focuses on him and Danny can’t tell but he thinks the other is trying to smile. “So we’re good?”

Danny laughs.”Yeah. We’re good.

Steve does smile, his eye drooping. “Good.”

Danny holds him close, nuzzling the man as Steve slips off to sleep. Around them the fairies cheer, celebrating what Danny’s isn’t sure of. One can never tell with the Fae, but he doesn't care. He shuts his eyes, holding Steve, savoring the feel of the other in his arms and longs to make it last.

~*~

After a while, the party continues on without them more or less. No one bothers them on the sofa as Danny holds Steve, the man snoring softly in his arms. Una has disappeared but Danny can’t bring himself to care. He has his Steve and until the blood high wore off, he could care less about anything else. Not even Cehileun as she drapes herself over the back of the sofa, smiling at them.

“How was it?” she purred.

“Hm,” Danny says barely turning his head to look at her. “S’good. Steve’s sweet. Clean. Mine.”

Cehileun lets out a laugh and toys with Danny’s hair. “Aw, you’re so cute right now.”

Danny hums happily, not really paying attention to what the other is saying. In his arms, Steve snuffled against him before letting out a sigh that fills Danny with absolute joy. A shadow crossed over them and Danny looks up to see Una watching them.

“You did what was asked of you and now the mortal is yours. Congratulations.”

Danny grunts a reply turning his attention back to Steve. This doesn’t seem to faze the Fairy Queen as she gives him an indulgent smile. “As I said, I will help you, but there is still a price to be paid.”

Danny looks back at her, bewildered. ”What?” he asks.

“I want a favor.”

That single line kills Danny’s buzz in an instant. “What kind of favor?”

“Just a favor. One I can call in at any time and ask for anything.”

A chill runs down Danny’s spine at this. “That’s rather…” He searches for the right word as he figures terrifying would upset his host.

“It’s what I’m asking,” Una says, her tone telling Danny it’s non-negotiable. “Don’t you want to help your pet find his sister? It is what he wants after all.”

Danny looks down at the sleeping Steve in his lap. He looks so beautiful and peaceful right then and Danny nods.

“Okay. A favor to called in at any time. It’s yours,” Danny says.

Una smiles widely, showing two rows of sharp teeth. “Excellent. Now to help you, I will tell you who has the woman you seek. It’s one of your own kind, a vampire you know very well.”

Danny stills for a moment. “No,” he says. “I really hope you’re not talking about her.”

The smile never leaves Una’s face. “So you do remember your sire. How grand. She is has a home South of here. I will give you a map so you and your pet may go to her and negotiate the return of your pet’s sister.”

Danny is sick to his stomach, all the warmth and happiness he felt moment before, gone. “Great,” he mutters as Una walks away.

Cehileun continues to pay with his hair. “It can’t be that bad,” she says.

“You don’t know my sire,” Danny say grimly remembering the woman that turned him so very long ago. A woman, who once he had left her, swore he would never see again, not as long as he lived.

“I’ve heard stories,” Cehileun says her tone distracted.

Danny gives her a look, “Then you only know the half of it.” He looks down once more at Steve. The man is stirring in his arms and his eye flutter open. He looks around confused for a moment and then focuses on Danny.

“Do we know who has my sister?" he asks his voice rough.

Danny looks down at Steve and is hit hard with the harsh reality of the situation. What they did means nothing to Steve. It’s merely a means to an end. He gives the other a sad smile, stroking his hair. “Yeah, we do. Come on. You need to rest and I have a lot to tell you.”

~*~

The car ride is quiet. Danny focuses on the road while Steve seems lost in his own world, staring out the window. Periodically, Danny looks over at him, wanting to say something but he remains silent. What happened between them is something that most of his kind see as a deep bond, but it was done merely for selfish reasons. For Steve, it was a way to get closer to finding Mary. For Danny, it was a chance to taste the beautiful man that has captured his attentions for the last few days. What could he say to that?

He doesn't take Steve back to his motel room but decides instead to take him to his home, a quiet little house nestled in the suburbs outside the city proper. On the way, Danny stops at a place called Altas Horas to get Steve some food, knowing the other will be hungry. He leaves Steve in the car as the other doesn’t even register when they stop and has no idea what to get the man, but he figures a few burgers are safe. He also grabs some juice as it will help with any drops in Steve blood sugar after such a feeding.

Once in his home, Danny settles Steve on the couch in the living room as Steve is still a little out of it. Steve sits crumbled in one corner of the couch, staring off at nothing. Danny drops the takeaway bag on the table and bends down to look the other in the eye.

“Hey, Babe. You doing alright?”

“I feel… odd,” Steve answers.

Danny nods. “Yeah. that’s a side effect of drink vampire blood. It affects people differently but most feel a little out of it afterward. Give it some time for it wear off and you’ll feel better.”

“Better?” Steve asks, his green eyes rolling up to meet Danny’s gaze.

“Oh yeah. A lot better. In fact, you’ll feel like you're invincible. Like you could take on the world. After that, you’ll just feel like yourself only stronger. You’re going to be stronger too. Faster as well. You’ll hear better. See better.”

“All that from exchanging blood with you?” Steve asks, his voice thick. He sounds drunks.

Danny shoved his hands in his pockets and rocks back on his heels. “Well, from drink vampire blood. It’s potent stuff for a mortal like you. It’s the trade off for entering a claim with a vampire as you get all that and with a steady diet, you'll never get sick and age slower. A lot of people would kill for that.”

Steve looks thoughtful a this. “Shit. That’s pretty sweet deal.” He stops, pursing his lips. “What do you get?”

“Well, technically, I get someone I can feed off of any time. Someone that will help me live my life more completely, run errands and such when I can’t go out because it’s daylight and I get a companion, someone that knows me and I can rely on. Someone I can trust...”

Steve lowers his eyes, his blinking slowly. “But you said─”

“I know what I said and I will stand by that. I won’t hold you. When we find your sister, you’re free to go.”

“So you’re not getting anything from this,” Steve says.

Danny doesn’t say anything right away. He turns his gaze up upward taking in the ceiling. He doesn't see it like that. He is getting something. He gets to say that he has a claim, but that’s all and Danny is feeling a little putout. He wants more and in doing so he feels like he is already breaking his promise to Steve.

Taking a deep breath, He slaps a fake smile on his lips as he looks back at the mortal on his couch. “You know, you should eat something. Here. I got you some burgers and some juice.” He picks up the bag of food and hands it to Steve. “This will keep you from feeling sick.”

Steve looks in the bag and pulls out a burger, unwrapping it slowly. He looks at it like it’s made of bugs, but takes a small bite, chewing it slowly. He takes another bite. Danny gives him another smile, this on softly with fondness. If Steve notices, he doesn't react. He sits contently on the sofa and eats, his not looking at Danny. Danny decides to take this moment to change out of his tux.

He slips out of the room and goes into his bedroom. He doesn't’ bother with the lights as he dresses in a t-shirt and jeans. He thinks to go back into the living room, check on Steve and sit with the man, but he can’t bring himself to do it. He just wants to be alone for a minute and think.

He sits down on his bed in the dark, his hands covering his face. Well, he got want he wanted, sort of. He’s not bored anymore and Steve is his claim. So why does he feel so awful?

Because it’s all fake. It’s all temporary and Danny doesn't want to face that. He’s been alone for so long, with good reason, and now, that he’s found someone he likes, he can’t have them. He won’t force Steve to stay with him, no matter how much he wants to lock the man up and keep him forever. But he can’t and it breaks his heart.

“Danny?”

Danny lifts his head from his hands and looks up. He sees Steve standing in the doorway of his room, peering in at him with concern.

“How do you see anything with all the lights off?” Steve asks, stepping slowly into the room, one hand out in front of his to keep from bumping into anything.

Danny laughs and turns on a lamp that he keeps by the bed simply because he likes how it looks. It bathes the room a soft light and Steve stops moving to look around.

“You know when I used to watch horror movies, all of the vampires in them were a lot more…” He trails off coming to sit on the edge of the bed next to Danny.

Danny looks around his room and smiles. His room is a simple affair. He has his bed, which he sleeps on top of so it never unmade merely rumbled. He has a basic dresser he keeps clothes in and a small closet that he hangs things like suits and coat in. Other than that, it’s nothing to write home about.

“You were expecting something else?” He asks smiling.

Steve nods. “Yeah. I mean Dracula lived in a big castle that was surrounded by servants and decorated with candelabras and beds with hanging curtains that contained creepy brides that would molest you in your sleep.” He looked at Danny’s little dresser frowning. “You have a tiny house in New Jersey, no servants. no creepy brides. Just you and some furniture at looks like ti came from Ikea.”

Danny huffs out a laugh as he shakes his head. “Sorry to disappoint, but that’s that never been me. I like simple things. Nice things but simple.” He turns so he can face Steve fully. “I don’t really need a lot. I mean, I don’t eat so the kitchen’s silly save for the fridge. I need that to store blood. I don’t really sleep, so I could just lay on the floor when the sun rises. I like using the bed because well, you should still be comfortable and it gives an appearance of normal. That’s what I got for. I wanna look normal because that way people don’t think anything about me. I’m just some guy who likes to stay up all night. That’s all. It keeps me safe.”

Steve looks down at his hands clasped between his legs and nods. “I think I get it. It’s like you’re undercover, but all the time.”

“Yeah,” Danny says. “So having servants and “brides” like good old Vlad isn’t going to work for me.” He chuckles and Steve does do too for a moment.

Then Danny adds, “I had a wife once..”

“Oh yeah?”

Danny nods. “Yeah. You wanna see a picture.” Steve nods and Danny gets off the bed going over to an old chest he has in one corner of the room. He pulls out an old frame and hands it to Steve. “That’s her, my wife Rachel.”

Steve looks at it, engrossed in the photo and why not? Rachel was beautiful, with her long dark hair and striking eyes.

“She’s beautiful,” Steve says and Danny smiles. “When was this?”

Danny sighs, taking the picture back. “This was when I lived in London. Just hangin’ around while Queen Vicky ruled over half the known world.” He sits back down staring at the picture. “I hadn’t been looking for anyone. I never wanted anyone. It was too much, you know? To have another person in your life, either having hide who you are from them, or tell them and risk the consequences, but I found Rachel one night trying to throw herself off a bridge. I stopped her and she hit me.” He let out a laugh as the memories poured over him.

He sobered quickly licking his lips as he looked down at the photo in his hands. “I found out that she had lost her husband and her two children to pneumonia. She was a mess, but I don’t know, she seemed to trust me. She told me everything, just weeping in my arms on that bridge and after that, we just connected.”

Danny sucked on his lips, his heart breaking in his chest all over again. “I debated on telling her what I was. I didn’t know what she would think, but I had to. I adored her so much. Because under her grief, she was strong, intelligent, straightforward. She had a great laugh and would do this thing with her eyebrow when she was being cheeky.”

He wishes he could cry. His grief is so great and tears would help. Steve seems to sense this as he reaches over and places a gentle hand on Danny’s shoulder. Danny gives him a weak smile. “You know, she always smelt like Lavender and tea and she wore the most beautiful dress that was cream colored. It brought out her complexion and her eyes.”

“So what happened?” Steve asked

Danny brings a hand up to his face and a shudder of sadness rolls through him. “One night I broke down and I told her everything. At first, she thought I was crazy. Then she was terrified. She kicked me out of her house. It hurt but I couldn’t stay away from her though. So, I went back. She wasn’t surprised to see me and this time around she was thoughtful. She was stilled scared, I knew, but I assured her that it didn’t change me. That I was still this same person that she met on the bridge. It took some time but she accepted it and we got married.”

He stops to laugh looking at Steve, a grinning. “It was weird because we had to do so at night and all the guests were really confused. Rach and I made up some bullshit lie about it being all the rage and then everyone thought it was so novel and exciting.” He huffed and shook his head. “Victorians. They would accept anything if they thought it was going to be fashionable.”

The smile on his face didn’t last and Danny licked his lips, looking back at the picture. “We were happy and I was thought about changing her if she wanted it. I was going to talk to her about it. See if she would be open to the idea, but I never got the chance.”

Steve’s brow knot, his expression one of sadness and distress. “Why not?”

A choking sound erupts from the back of Danny’s throat and he has to swallow before answering. “My sire found out about us and killed her in a jealous rage.”

Steve’s eyes are wide as his mouth hanging open for a moment. “That’s awful. Why would she do that?”

Danny lets out a bitter laugh. “Because my sire is fucking insane. She’s has lived for so long that she doesn’t think about other people. Only herself.” He his sadness gives way for a brief moment as rage fills him. “She never liked the fact that I refused to stay with her. That I couldn’t be happy with her but how could I? I never asked to be this! She decided that she wanted me and turned me without any regard for me as a person. Just swooped in and took me from my home and family. I resented her for it and when I saw the chance I left and never looked back.”

“That’s why you say you kind of understood what I was feeling before. Because you were never given a choice to become a vampire.”

Danny nods sadly. “I wasn’t and ever since I’ve been just, you know, going along with it. It’s not been all bad, don’t get me wrong. It’s been good at times. I’ve seen so many things that I could never have even imagined when I was mortal but had I been giving the choice, I would not have asked for this life.” He stands up, replacing the photo back in the chest looking at Steve. “Understand, I don’t hate what I am. Just her for making me this way.”

Steve looks at Danny, almost in an understanding way, his lower lip out just slightly and his hooded eye full of sympathy. It reminds him of how Rachel looked at him when he told her how he was changed. To see that level of compassion directed at him once more makes him a little lightheaded.

He gives Steve a warm smile of thanks and his heart fills with joy when he sees Steve smile back him just as warmly. It feels too good for words.and Danny is even more attracted to him more than ever. That makes his heart sink because he remembers that he can’t keep Steve. They are doing a job together and once it’s done, that is it.

Which reminds him, there is more to tell Steve. He moves back to the bed and plops down it, scratching the top of his nose.” Which is why I hate to tell you but she’s the one that has Mary.”

Steve jerks back at once, blinking his eye at the news. “Wait? Your sire has Mary? When did you find this out?”

“At the party. Una told me. You were still pretty out of it at the time,” Danny answers.

Steve huffs, blowing out a huge breath. “Thanks for telling me. So, we have any idea where she’s at? When are we going to start looking for her?”

Danny holds out his hands at Steve’s barrage of questions. “Woah. Hold on. First: don’t think I was holding back on you. I wasn’t. I was waiting for the right time say something because you were loopy as hell my friend. Second: I know where she’s at. She’s in Princeton. Una gave me a map to her lair. Third: we will look for her tomorrow after sunset. It’s almost dawn and I need rest. For that matter, so do you.”

Steve opens his mouth to argue but Danny raises a finger. “No. Just whatever you are about to say unless it is ─ ‘You’re right Danny. We should rest up ’─ no.”

“But my sister,” Steve whines.

“I know, “ Danny says back, hating that they can’t go out right then and there. “But I can’t go out in the sun, Babe. Like at all. I will turn into a pile of ash and I don’t want you looking for her alone because if you find her, she will either drain you dry or flay you alive. You’re my claim now and if you just barge in on her territory, it can be seen as an attack and she would be justified in killing you.”

Steve deflates, his shoulders dropping as he sits there on the bed pouting. Danny runs his fingers through his hair, not looking at the man. It was too much as he wanted to go. Yet he also wanted to Steve to just listen to him. “I’m sorry,” he says finally.

Steve grunts. “Don’t be. You’ve been doing nothing, but helping me, so I should be saying thank you.”

Danny let out a laugh. “Yeah, but don’t thank me. My reasons haven’t been as pure as I’ve made them out to be.”

Steve looks at him a smirk on his lips. “You don’t say.”

The knowing look Steve is giving him right then cut right into Danny. He leans back, abashed. “Do you? How?”

It’s Steve’s turn to laugh. It's genuine, deep and full of humor. “Because that’s how people work. No one goes out of their way for nothing. I just couldn’t figure out what it is you wanted from me; Money, information─”

“Because you’re a SEAL?” Danny deadpans.

“Hey. You’d be surprised at how many time people have approached me being friendly, only to find out they’re part of some terrorist groups that done their homework.,” Steve says. “ But yeah. I just knew it was something. I had no idea it was me.”

Danny’s mouth goes as dry as ash as he is called out point blank. He can’t refute it and doesn't try. Steve though looks at him kindly

“You don’t have to say anything. I mean Una, she kind laid out in front of everyone back at the party.”

“Yeah, she did,” Danny answers. He scrubs his face with a hand, really glad he doesn’t have the ability to blush. “I would like to say, that wasn’t my initial reason for helping you.”

“Oh yeah? What was it?” Steve asks propping one elbow on a knee, holding his chin.

Danny sucks on the inside of his cheek and looks down at this his hand. “I was bored.”

Steve stares at him incredulously. “You were bored? What the fuck?”

Danny slaps his hands on his knees before standing. “Hey, You live as long as I have and you’ve seen it all. So, it takes a lot to hold my attention, you know? I was thinking about moving and I just got to this city not too long ago, so that should tell you something! Besides, that wasn’t the whole reason.”

“It wasn’t?”

“No!” Danny says, his tone defensive. “It was like with Rachel. I saw you wandering around that diner, flashing that picture of you and your sister and I felt bad for you. You looked so tired and worn out. I could see that not knowing where she was, was wearing on you. And no one was helping you. You got like twenty nos before you reached my table, so I thought; fuck it. Let’s see what I can do.”

Steve’s expression is hard to read. It’s so careful and blank as he looks at Danny. Then he smiles faintly dropping his hand from his chin, looking at the ground. It’s almost bashful and Danny doesn’t understand. Then Steve looks at him again, the smile still on his lips. “You’re ridiculous, you know that?”

Danny gaps and makes an indignant noise in the back of his throat. It must amuse Steve because he’s laughing as he stands from the bed. He moves over to Danny.

“Calm down. I don’t mean that in a way bad. It's just... Do you hear what you're saying? You were bored and felt sorry for some guy so you decided to help him find his sister?”

Does it hurt my case or help it if I mention I thought you were hot as well,” Danny says going for broke.

Steve laughs and shakes his head. “I’m not sure. Maybe both?” He tilts his head to one side, regarding Danny for a moment his green eyes looking at him with someone close to awe. It makes Danny’s insides melt and he has to fight off the urge to pulls Steve in for a kiss.

“You go to all this trouble just because some guy is hot? No one has ever gone this far to get my attention. And let me tell you, I’ve seen people go to some crazy lengths, but this take the cake, or your case, blood pack,” Steve says quietly.

“Don’t stereotype me,” Danny says, but he’s smiling. He can’t help it because Steve is smiling this huge goofy grin that is doing the strangest things to Danny.

“Whatever,” Steve says. “I mean, you’re vampire. You could have just done the whole look into my eye thing like the movies and have been done with it. But no, you go out of your way to help me find my sister. I don’t know if I should be impressed or creeped out.”

“I would like for you be impressed, if it’s all the same to you,” Danny say. “But that whole ‘look into my eyes’ thing you speak of? It has nothing to do with the eyes. It’s tone. I call it the Voice. Not real sure how it works, but it’s all in the tone.”

“Okay, whatever you say,” Steve says rolling his eyes. That should piss Danny off but there is something about their banter that’s playful, fun. He likes this Steve. The one that isn’t so guarded.

“Wait a minute,” Steve says, jerking his focus back on Danny for the moment. “Did you use the Voice on me back in my room?”

“Yes,” Danny says. “But in my defense you needed it. You were sitting on the floor staring at me like a guppy.”

Steve looks like he is either really annoyed or having another aneurysm. “Not cool. Don’t ever use the Voice me again.”

Now it was Danny's turn to roll his eyes. “I don’t know if I can fully promise that, but I will try. Not that it matters.”

“Why not?”

Danny gives Steve a look crossing his arm over his chest. “Because I meant what I said when I told I wouldn’t hold you. Once you find your sister, you’re free to go home. I figured that's what you would want to do, right?”

Steve’s expression drops as he looks away. “Oh yeah,” he says quietly. Danny peers in on his face, puzzled, yet hopeful. That is what you want, right?"

“Yeah. I mean I wanna get Mary back to Hawai’i so she can be around family and friends. I just…”

Danny’s chest tightens and there is a million butterfly in his stomach as Steve talks. Could it be that maybe Steve thought about staying with him?

“I guess I’ve gotten used to you being around. I mean since a few nights ago you’ve have been in my face talking and waving your hands and…”

“I thought this was going to be a nice statement but apparently you just wanna insult how I communicate,” Danny says.

Steve shakes his head. “No. I like how you talk. I guess I somehow forgot that I am going home after this.”

“You don’t have to,” Danny slips in hoping that Steve will agree.

Steve shakes his head. “No. I do. My home is there. My friends are there and it will be some place stable for Mary while we figure things out. I don’t know what's happened to her all in this time, being held captive, and I wanna make sure she’s somewhere safe in case there are issues we need to work out.” He shallows and gives Danny an open look, his eye so large and beautiful. “You could come with us?”

Danny pauses for a moment. That’s right. He could go with them. But then what?

Sadly, he shakes his head. “I don’t think so, babe. I mean I could get a place to live and all, but what would I do there? Hawai’i is known for sun and surf. I can’t really do either. Besides, do you really want me hanging around you like a ghoul? Your own private Nosferatu lurking in the shadows?” He made the effort to laugh. “No. I’ll just stay here. Maybe you can visit me?”

Steve smiles faintly. “Yeah. That could work.” Even as he says that Danny knows it won't work for them. Once Steve gets home, he’s going to move on with his life and forget about the little blond vampire back on the east Coast. It’s for the best, but Danny knows that there will be a part of him that will never forget Steve.

“You know, sunrise is soon, so let’s hit the hay. I think I have something you can wear to bed, so you don’t have to sleep in that tux.”

Steve nods and starts to undress while Danny digs around for things he thinks Steve could fit into. Danny will say one thing for the man, he’s not shy as Steve strips down to his underwear, a pair of little black briefs.

Danny just has to take one look at the man semi-nude to know he is never going to forget that sight. He tries to sneak glances as he pulls out a long sleeved shirt and some comfy cotton pants. Steve is built like a god. One of the old ones that the Romans used to have such a hard on for. He’s all muscle, his whole body fit and toned to perfection. He catches glimpse of colorful tattoos on Steve's arms and lower back. There is a dusting of dark hair on his chest that makes Danny's whole body tingle. He wants to nibble every inch of the man, leaving bite marks and bruises for everyone to see. To scream out; This. Is. Mine.

He hands Steve the clothes while trying to not look directly at the man, in fear that Steve might see him drooling. Once Steve is dressed Danny feels a little better but not by much. Those abs would be haunting his rest that day, that was for sure.

“So where do I sleep?” Steve ask.

Danny purses his lips because he hadn’t thought about it. “You can have my bed,” he says, gesturing toward it.

Steve frowns. “Where will you sleep?”

“I can take the closet,” he says. It wouldn’t be the worst place he’s rested in, remembering the time he slept in an actual tomb. That had been gross. “It’s I’ll just need to keep the door open if that’s okay with you?”

“Why would need to keep the door open?”

Danny shifts, shuffling his feet. “Don’t laugh but, I might have a slight case of claustrophobia.”

Steve blinks his lips pursing with confusion. He shakes his head, muttering. “Weirdest vampire ever.”

Danny chooses to ignore that. He knows it doesn't make sense. It’s not like he's even aware of anything when he’s resting for the day, but the idea alone seems to make him feel better.

Steve tries to argue with him though on taking the bed with him sleeping the couch. Danny won’t hear of it. If his existence has taught him anything it's to be nice to people you like. Steve is not moved by this argument at all. In the end, they call it a draw, compromising that they will share the bed.

Danny tries not to be too excited by this, but the first thing he does when lies down, underneath the covers for once, since Steve pulled the back for them both, is to curl around Steve and bury his face into the man’s side.

“Do you plan on staying like that the whole day?” Steve asks looks at him, his arms up, an uncertain gesture.

Danny snuffles into Steve, inhaling deeply the other’s scent. It’s pure at that moment, not marred by fear, anger or confusion. It’s amazing and Danny keeps sniffing to savor it. He nods his head and he feels the rumble of Steve’s laughter. Steve's arms go around him soon after and Danny’s body clings tighter to the man.

He feels his body start to relax as the shutting down process starts. It’s slow this night as Danny fights it a little. Steve’s hand goes to his head, stroked his hair which is nice and unexpected. It’s the last thing he remembers before he wakes the next day at sunset.

~*~

Danny comes to in bed alone. He sniffs and Steve’s scent is faint. He leaves the bed and heads through the rest of the house. Steve is nowhere to be found. He does find a note from Steve saying that he borrowed Danny’s car to get some food since Danny had nothing in his kitchen that he could eat.

Annoyed that the other just took his car, Danny figures he should be glad that Steve left him a note and promise to return. That doesn’t stop him from grumbling as he heads into the kitchen. As he heats up his breakfast on the stove, Danny thinks about what he and steve still need to do.

It won’t be easy getting into his sire’s place but maybe he could extend an olive branch to her. Find a way to make peace. He doesn't want to and he doubts seriously that she would even accept it.

He frowns and thinks that it’s going to come down to bloodshed. That’s a worrying thought. She’s much older than him and therefore stronger. He doesn't know how well he would fair in a fight with her if he needs to defend himself or Steve. He laughs to himself as he can imagine Steve’s face the idea that he would need to be protected.

He drinks his breakfast out of his mug, leaning against the counter of his little kitchen, mulling over a game plan before letting his mind wander. He thinks about the conversation he and Steve had the night before.

“You could come with us…”

Danny looks around the room, bare save for the fridge and stove. Nothing sat on the counter, but the sauce pan he heated the blood up. There’s no art on the walls, no dishes in the cabinets, nothing that screams anyone lives here at all. Danny frowns into his mug as it occurs to him that he doesn’t live there.

He doesn't even live in the city itself. He’s made some friends but not many and he goes to the same diner every night to drink coffee. That’s about it. What he’s been doing these last several nights, talking to Steve, going to Una’s party, etc, is the most he’s done for a while. It’s been interesting and he smiles.

He starts to wonder what actually is holding him here in Newark. He wonders if he would really be that limited in Hawai’i. Sure, he couldn’t enjoy the beaches and such but that wasn’t all the place had to offer, and he could be with Steve.

They could get to know each other better. Give Danny a chance to like Steve for more than his looks and for Steve to grow into his claim. It could work out for them both and it wasn’t like Danny wasn’t already thinking about leaving Newark. He had been entertaining that thought before Steve even showed up in his life. Hawai’i could be just the place for him after all.

“How’s breakfast?”

Danny jumps, spilling the remaining blood from his mug as Cehileun suddenly appeared at his side.

“Goddamnit,” Danny says, looking down as his blood soaked shirt. “Can’t you knock?”

Cehileun giggles. “I could, but it’s more fun this way.”

Danny shakes his head, biting his tongue, setting the now empty mug on the counter, pissed off at the wasted food on his clothes. “So what brings you over?” He asks leaning back again the counter, crossing his arms over his chest.

Cehileun’s hair is once more long and lavender as she pushes it back from her face. “I just wanted to pay you a visit and find out what happened after you guys left the party.”

“We had a talk and then went to sleep for the day.”

Cehileun looks disappointed. “Is that all?”

Danny scoffs. “Is that all? What did you expect? I literally laid claim on the man last night after only knowing him for a few days.”

Cehileun frowns. “I was hoping for something more than that. You were so cute together last night.”

Danny rolls his eyes. “We slept in the same bed, does that help?”

Judging from the smile on the fairy’s face, it does. Cehileun makes a high pitched sound that hurts Danny’s ears and her claps her hands. “Yes. Will you marry him like you did the lady you used to know?”

Danny glares at her. “You ever hear of tact?”

“I have but I have no use for it,” Cehileun says. “Now answer my question.”

“I don’t even know where to begin because I just met the guy,” Danny says throwing up his hands. They fall back to his sides with a smack against his legs. He stares down at the counter. “I don’t even know if what will happen to us because he’s not from around here. He lives in Hawai’i so we might not even see each again after we find his sister,”

“That’s sad,” Cehileun says. “You know that won’t make Una happy. She did you a favor last night, letting you claim him and now you’re saying that you might just let him go off on his own to never see him again? She will come down hard on you for such a blatant disregard of her generosity.”

Danny’s gut drops. When he promised Steve that he wouldn’t hold the other to the claim, he never took into account that Una thought she was giving him a gift. Now the idea of letting Steve go might send the wrong message to the fairy queen and earn him her wrath, terrifies him.

“Oh god. I’m going to have to move to Hawai’i,” he whines, but inside he felt a little giddy at the idea.

Again Cehileun claps her hands. “That great’s because I can visit you there and play with the sea nymphs and mermaids off the coast.”

“Of course,” Danny sighs, but a little smile graces his lips. The idea of telling Steve about the all the supernatural things that lurked around the islands and the surrounding ocean amused Danny.

“I can’t wait. I guess we need to hurry up then and get Steve’s sister back now,” Cehileun says, grinning.

Danny does a double take. “We?”

“Yeah. Una wants me to help you guys out, make the process go faster.”

Danny tips his head to one side before quickly shaking it. He doubted he has a say in it, not if Una wills it to be so. “Alright,” he says. “We can get started when Steve returns. He went to get some food. Once he’s back, the three of us can work on a plan, because I’m not going into this blind.”

“Okay,” Cehileun says, placing her hands behind her back as she rocks back on her heels. She’s grinning wildly, excited to get started and Danny laughs softly at how child like she seems. He picks his mug up, washing it out in the sink when his phone rings.

He pulls it out of his pocket and sees Steve’s number flashes up on the screen. “Hey Steve, what’s taking you so long?” he says smiling.

“Domhnall,” Comes a voice that is not Steve but a soft seductive female voice, full of age and promise.

Danny almosts drops his phone in shock at hearing his sire on the other end. “Neave!” He says. “What are you doing calling me from this number? Where’s Steve?”

“Is that his name? Don’t worry about him, A mhuirnín. He’s here with me and the other human I found a little while ago. A pretty young lady. It would seem they know each other. You should come over and see them together. They huddle in their cage so sweetly.”

Danny’s vision goes red, his body starting to shake. “You have Steve?” he growls his fangs sliding into place.

“Didn't I just say that?” Neave says, with a merry laugh. It like she just told a funny joke and Danny wants to strangle the bitch. This woman is the thorn in his side. From the moment he realized what she had done to him to the present. She took his Rachel and now she has Steve.

“If you so much as touch one hair on his head,” Danny growls.

“Why would I touch his hair when there are far more enticing things on him to play with. He’s quite exceptional Domhnall.”

That is the last straw. Danny doesn’t even bother ending the call before throwing the phone across the room with a cry of rage. He turns to Cehileun his normally blue eyes bright red, his fangs extended. She stares at him, her lavender eye wide and glittering with excitement.

“Are we heading to her lair then?” she asks, not bothering to hide her smile.

Danny doesn’t answer. He storms toward the front door, swinging it open as he heads outside, not caring if any of his neighbors see him without a coat in bitter New Jersey cold. HIs steps slow as he remembers his car is gone.

He balls up his fists and he bites back a scream. He needs a car. Anything will do right then.

He could talk to his neighbors. Use the Voice to get one of them to loan him a car. He would thank them later, do something nice as payment, but for now, pleasantries can fuck off. He needs to get Steve.

He hears a rumble as an old truck pulls down his street. It stops in front of his house and Sebastian steps out. “Hey Danny, how did the fairy party go? You find out anything?”

Danny rushes toward the werewolf, snatching the keys out of his hand. “Sebastian, I need to borrow this,” he blurts out hoping into the vehicle.

“Hey!” Sebastian calls out as Danny turns over the engine. “What the hell Danny?”

Rolling down the window, Danny sticks his head out. “I don’t have time to explain. Just trust me.” He puts the truck into gear, hearing the gears grind a little as he works the old stick shift.

“Hey, wait. I’m coming,” Cehileun shouts running down the sidewalk toward the truck. Danny shakes his head, leaning across the bench seat, rolling down the other window. “No. Stay here. Go tell Una what happened.”

Cehileun frowns, stomping a foot, “But…”

“Cehileun, Think about it. If she's going to be pissed at the idea of me letting Steve go home without me, how do you think she’ll feel about my sire stealing him? The gift she gave me?”

Cehileun’s eyes widened and she nods. “Got it. Go on Danny. Save your human.”

Danny turns back to Sebastian, who looks confused as hell. “I’ll bring it back,” he says.

Sebastian's shoulders slump and he sighs. “I knew the moment you started looking for that girl this would bite me in the ass. Fine. Take it, but if anything happens to it, you’re buying me a new one.”

Danny nods not really hearing the other and steps on the gas, letting the clutch pop, and slamming the old truck into the next gear he’s off.

~*~

The drive down to Princeton does nothing to calm Danny down. In truth, it gives his outrage time to mature into a white hot fury. He makes the conscious effort to not grip the steering wheel too hard as he keeps the gas pedal of the old truck to the floorboard.

Once in Princeton, Danny slows down to a reasonable speed, having pushed the truck as fast as it would go the whole way there. He drives through the city, heading to where Una had marked on a map where his sire's lair is.

Danny worries at one point in a moment of clarity that his sire could easily move somewhere else, having the resources to do so at the drop of a hat. He dismisses the idea instantly. She knows he's coming and will be happily waiting for his arrival.

Sure enough, when he pulls up to the address given, a rather modest two-story house with a white picket fence around its tiny yard, he steps out his car to see the front door open, inviting him inside.

He walks up the little cobblestone sidewalk and catches a whiff of Steve’s scent along with Neave’s. There is another scent he doesn’t know which most like belongs to the other person Neave is holding. Danny surmises from his sire’s words that it may be Steve's sister, Mary.

He works to keep from rushing through the house, not shaking the feeling that this is a trap. He listens for heartbeats, checks for scents, going from room to room, silently. He finds a solid looking door off to one side of the kitchen. It’s covered in locks that opened from the inside. He knows that has to be where Neave sleeps and possibly where she is keeping Steve.

He tries the knob and, no surprise, it’s locked. Without thought, he steps back and kicks it open. Behind it, is a set of stairs and Danny ventures downward.

At the bottom of the stairs, Danny looks around. He’s in a basement, one that is large and finished. It has proper walls that are painting and thick carpet on the floor. There is small living room and through an open archway, Danny finds a bedroom. But no sign of his sire or Steve.

He knows they are around somewhere. He can smell them both strongly. Along with the third person.

He shuts his eyes and follows Steve’s scent. It’s so strong, although it is tinged with anger and fear. It leads him to a wall in the bedroom that looks slightly different than the others. He feels around until his fingers brush against something. Immediately, he hears a click and the wall slides away to reveal a much smaller area. It is painted and carpeted too but the only thing inside it is a metal cage with two figures in.

“Steve?” Danny calls from the entryway.

“Danny! Danny, thank god. I found Mary. Help us get out of here,” Relief washes over Danny. Steve isn’t dead, and so far doesn’t seem to be hurt.

Danny looks around the small space. “Neave? Show yourself. You’ve had your fun, now let him and his sister out right now!”

“Domhnall,” a voice purrs from behind him. He turns to see Neave standing there, looking much the same she did the last time he saw her. Her hair, Camaro copper red, is up in a tight bun. She is wearing a sensible white dress that comes down to her knees. She smiles at Danny, showing no fangs. “It's so good to see you again,” she says.

A light comes on and Danny flinches at the sudden brightness that floods around him. He blinks a few timed and snarls. “Damnit, Neave. Cut the shit. You have seriously fucked up this time. Give me Steve. He’s mine!”

Neave bats her large green eyes, still smiling. “I know. You’re not the only with friends in the fairy court.” She steps forward, invading Danny’s space. He takes a step away from her, the disgust on his face evident.

“So, you took him knowing he was mine. You know I’m within my right to kill you.”

Neave’s express changes for a second, showing anger before she starts smiling again. “You won’t. If that’s the case you would have done so when I killed that woman you had found years ago.”

Danny winces, knowing in some part she is right. He should have taking care of her then, but instead, he left the city, running to mend his heart. Only this time she has gone too far. Steve is his. He had claimed him.

“I will this time unless you let him go right now. And for taking him, you have to give me his sister as reparations.”

Neave’s eyes flash red, her smile fading. “No. I’m going to keep them. If you want them, then you can stay here with me.” She leans in closer to him, looking him in the eyes. “Think about it Domhnall. We could be happy again and have them as our little pets. We would be a sweet little family.”

Her eye’s had changed back to green and Danny reads the hope in them. He is disgusted but saddened too. So this was her plan if there is a plan. To take Steve and hold him to get Danny to come back to her. It was pathetic that She really thought that they had ever been happy together. No. She had been happy while he sought to be free of her.

“That’s not happening. I will never return to you and I will not let you keep them. They are not yours to keep!” Danny says.

Neave snarls disgruntled. Her fangs slide down past her lower lip, cutting into the skin on her chin. Her eyes go back to red as her face seems contorts, become stark and lean. Danny isn’t fast enough as she picks him up and throws him into the room where Steve and Mary are being held. He hits the cage hard before landing on the floor in front of it.

Danny!” Steve cries out, rattling the cage door while Mary lets a cry of distress.

Danny pushes himself up and looked at the both of them. Steve has some bruises on his face and Mary is dirty and wane, like she is undernourished. He wants to look longer to see there are any bite marks on their necks but there's no time as Neave picks him off the floor, throwing him again.

He hits a wall with a gross smacking sound as he cracks the plaster, landing on the floor once more. Plaster rains down on him, dusting his clothes and hair. He shoots up to his feet and sees Neave making her next move.

He’s ready for her this time, catching her wrists and swinging her into the same wall he just hit. The plaster breaks aways some more and Danny rushes into her, raking his nails over her face. They tears at skin and blood oozes from the wounds. Danny’s fangs flash as he continues to strike at her, seeing nothing but her skin and dress tear under his assault.

Neave shrieked, a high pitched animalistic cry as she works to deflect the blows. She brings up his knees and knocks Danny away. He landed on his ass and snarls, quickly getting back his feet.

Danny hears Steve beating against the door of the cage shouting at Mary to help him. The other didn’t answer but to Danny’s ears, it seems like the assault on the door of the cage grows louder with extra kicks to it from the other McGarrett. He is getting them out here, in one piece. Even if he has to tear Neave and this house apart. Steve is his claim and they’ve several nights looking for Mary. He will be damned if he doesn’t finish this with them safe.

He and Neave circle one another for several seconds, Danny barely dodging as Neave strikes out with one clawed hand. He tries to lunge at her, snapping his teeth at her neck but she moves around him, kicking him in the small of his back, knocking him to the ground. There is a sickening crunch and he howls in pain that his nose is broken.

Even in pain, he doesn't waste any time. He rolls over on his back and flips up to his feet. Neave tries to strike again but Danny truck and sidestep her and give her a blow to her stomach. As she is she bent forward from the force of the blow, he pulls back his other fist and uppercuts her chin sending her backward. She lands on the floor, snarling at him.

He needs a weapon. Anything will do, but there isn’t anything he can use. Thre's no time to spare any thought to finding patients as Neave is back on her feet charging at him. She tackles him sending them both to the ground. She swings at her with her claws, snapping her teeth, as he works to avoid getting hit. He isn’t too successful as she gets in several blows to the face and chest. He screams in pain and rage with each hit.

This seems to only distress Steve more and Danny hears him cry out. He takes a second to look over at the cage where Steve and Mary fight with the locked door. They are both so determined, fighting with the hinges, the lock, anything that looks like a weakness. Danny catches Steve’s eyes at one point and feels a surge of warmth as the man looks for the life of him that he would give anything to be out of that cage, helping him.

Danny turns his attention back to Neave as she moves to deal him another blow. His hand shoots out and grabs her wrist. She attempts to hit him with her other hand but he takes that one too, before sitting up and pushing her off him.

He pins her down under his weight, gripping her wrists hard enough he can hear the bones snapping under the pressure. It’s gratifying to hear and lips and that moment he sees the terror in her eyes.

“Domhnall. Wait. We can work this out, can’t we?” Her fangs have slid back, her face filling out more, making her look more human. Danny doesn’t say anything. He simply shakes his head. This is it. He is done with her.

With a loud hiss, he dives in biting her neck, holding her down as she screams and struggles against him. He fights hard to keep her down, drinking his fill of her blood. The noise from the cage has stopped but Danny notice. He continues sucking against the wound on Neave’s neck tearing it open again when it tries to heal.

Finally, Neave stops moving and Danny pries his mouth away from her neck. Blood drips from his chin, covering his whole mouth, staining his teeth. He sits up and stands, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He looks down at Neave’s lifeless form and grins, feeling victorious. He should have done this eon’s ago, instead of continuously running away from her.

He’s never drank another vampire's blood before, not since he , . He figures that he would feel more powerful, but he had not idea it would be this powerful.

He's always run from things, letting boredom and worry drive his choices. No longer. He will step out of the shadows and be a king. Steve will sit at his side as his consort. Mary will be a princess, and neither will ever worry about another thing.

He grins and laughs as the vision in his head so potent making him light-headed with power. He could start here in Princeton, then take the whole state city by city. He can get others to help him, give them territories as he moves across the country. Finally, he would take Hawai'i. He would make Steve a prince of his beloved home.

He pauses. Steve is but a mere mortal, though. What good is a prince that will eventually die? But he doesn't have to. Another grin moves across Danny’s lips. Steve has military training. He is strong, handsome and intelligent. He would make a mighty vampire and together they would make a formidable pair. He could change Mary too, so she will have never to have something like this happen to her again. She will be able to hold her own, giving Steve no reason to worry about her.

He turns to look to at the cage where Steve and his sister huddle together against the far wall, holding each other, looking scared. Danny will make sure they are never scared of anything ever again. They will be the things to be scared of. He steps toward the cage, gripping the door in both hands.

“Danny?’ Steve’s voice was low, careful. “Danny, I don’t know what’s happening but…”

He doesn’t finish as Danny rips the cage door off its hinges. He flings it away with little effort. Mary lets out a scream and Steve pushes her behind him. Danny reaches in the cage, holding out an open hand out to Steve.

“Come here, Steve. I have some great plans for us.”

Steve’s still looks terrified and moves back, using his body to shield Mary from Danny. Danny narrows his eyes and bares his teeth. “Steve. Come here. Now.” Still, Steve makes no attempt to move.

Doesn’t Steve know that he could tear him into pieces if he was so inclined to do so? Danny snarls and steps into the cage. Before him, Mary peers out from behind her brother and squeaks in terror as Steve looks ready to fight.

Domhnal,” Comes a voice and Danny freezes. Letting out a low growl, he takes a step back and turns to see Una coming through the doorway of the tiny room, Cehileun close behind her. The Fairy Queen looks radiant at the moment, dressed in white silk and black leather, her blond hair hanging down her shoulders in loose waves. She looks around the room, only pausing briefly at the body of Danny’s fallen sire before looking at Danny, her blue eyes locking on his.

Danny attempts to stare her down but even in his current state, he knows he is no match for her. Still, he hisses and bares his fangs, blocking the door to the cage. Una is unimpressed.

She walks right up to him, towering over him, her presence almost enough to push him backward. “Don’t,” she natural,. “You don’t want to take that route with me.” There is a flare of energy from her and Danny’s fangs slide back in awe and submission. Whatever else had been going on his head, the blood-lust, the power-high, it all drains away quickly in the presence of Una.

It leaves Danny speechless, his gaze locked on the fairy queen. What had he been about to do? Fight her? Dear god. More than that, he realizes that he was going to take Steve. Change him, like Neave had done to him so many centuries ago.

His stomach drops as he all-consuming in the face with the fact that he is no better than his own sire. He looks over his shoulder at the two mortals still trapped in their cage. Steve peers at him frightened and hurt, and Danny’s world crumbles around him.

Una to her credit is not unaware of any of this. She places a gentle hand on Danny’s shoulder as she moves past him into the cage. He turns to watch as she walks up to Steve and Mary. She looks different now. Her skin glitters and glows, making her look softer in appearance.

“Is this her?’ She says to Steve, her voice musical and smooth.

Steve and Mary both blink at her, already under her spell as Steve nods his head dumbly.

Una reaches out a hand touching Mary’s face as the other woman moves out from behind her brother. “She’s lovely. Come. Let’s get you away from this place. Are you hungry?”

They both nod, smiling at Una, like children. They follow her happily out the cage, all fear removed. They don’t even look at Danny as they walk by him, but he watches them, his heart heavy.

He starts to protest. Steve is his claim. Una had no right to just sweep in and take him, or Mary for that matter, but Una turns in the door of the tiny room and looks at him, her blue eyes full of compassion as well as determination. “I won’t hurt them and I’m not usurping anything from you. But perhaps it would be best, for now, if they come with me.”

Una has a point. He doesn’t think he can trust himself with Steve or Mary, even if the blood-high has passed. It’s opened a window into something he doesn't like and gave him a good look at what lay under the surface of his mind. He is a vampire and like all vampires, he wanted power, dominance, and pets. Pretty things he could show off and boast on. Steve and Mary would be the perfect little additions to such a family and that’s not what Danny wants for them or himself.

Una turns her gaze from Danny back to Steve and Mary, who have obediently stood by waiting for her next word. She smiles at them and touches Mary’s cheek once more. Danny twitches at the gesture but makes no further movement. Mary doesn't seem to mind, under the fairies glamor. Even Steve, who should have protested, smiles, looking like he wants attention too.

Mary lets out a sigh, her eye shutting. “White shoulders,” she breathes out which Una raised an eyebrow at.

“Beg your pardon, child?”

“You smell like White Shoulders,” Mary says opening her eyes. “It was Aunt Deb’s favorite perfume.”

Steve perks up at this and leans in, giving the amused fairy queen a sniff. “She does!” he agrees.

Una laughs and cups both their faces with a hand. “How nice. Now let’s go. Do you like pancakes?”

Both human’s give a happy cry of “Yes,” before following Una out of the room. Danny stands there listening to them move through the house. He listens until his vampire hearing can no longer pick up on them. He is alone in the room, the body of Neave mocking him.

He can still taste her blood in his mouth, coppery and beguiling. The skin around his mouth itches from the drying blood and his fangs throb inside his gums. He's finally free of her and yet there is no joy there. Her death only reminds him of what he is and it cost him something he truly desired.

“Danny?”

He turns his head to see Cehileun, coming toward him. She looks around, her expression concerned. “Are you alright?”

He thinks of something to say. Finding nothing that really fit his current state he says, “I don’t know.”

Cehileun hugs him. He doesn’t expect such a gesture from the Fae, but he hugs her back before pulling away, looking at Neave’s fallen body again.

“I guess I need to finish up here.” He can’t leave Neave like that. Even though she is technically dead, without dismembering the body she could easily come back if someone was so inclined to do so.

“I think I saw a tool shed in the back yard. It should have something that will do the job,” Cehileun says.

Danny nods and starts toward the door. He stops and looks at Cehileun. “You staying?”

She nods, giving him a friendly smile. “Of course. I am here to help after all.”

Danny's chest tightens and he gives her a weak smile in return. He heads through the house toward the back yard to the shed the Fairy mentioned and grabs an ax.

As he heads back to the small room in the basement, he thinks of Rachel. If anything this night he can finally put her death to rest. He never set out to bring her justice and she would have never asked for it, but still, it feels right.

He stands over Neave's body, taking one last look at the woman who changed his life. "Goodbye Neave. Thanks for nothing," he says bring the ax down.

~*~

The drive back to Newark is silent with Danny stopping to call Sebastion to let him know that his truck is still in one piece. He ignores the other’s questions about what happened. He drops off Cehileun at some nightclub and drives around looking for his car.

He finds it two blocks from his house, keys still in it. How that happened, he can't say, until he smells fairy around it. It must have been glamoured so no one would bother it.

He parks the truck and locks it up, making a note to return the keys to Sebastian the next time he sees the wolf and slides behind the wheel of the Camaro. He drives around the city, not sure where he is going, ignoring the blood on his hands and the smell of smoke on his clothes.

In the end, he set fire to the house with Neave's dismembered body inside. He's sure the police will be looking for someone fitting his description but he doesn't care. He will be gone soon enough as soon as he finds somewhere to go.

He finds himself pulling into the parking lot of the motel Steve is staying in. He parks the car and sits there staring at the door to Steve’s room. He wonders if Una had returned Steve and Mary here, or if she is keeping them somewhere else for the night.

He rolls down his window and smells Steve’s scent in the air. It has a rusty tint to it. He's tired. Exhausted really. There is movement as the door to Steve’s room opens and Steve steps outside. He is bundled up in his pea coat, the collar pulled up tight around his chin.

Danny watches as the man carefully closes the door and leans against it. He grips his steering wheel as he sits there, eyes glued on Steve. He wants to get out and go to Steve. Hug him kiss him, and say he's sorry.

Only he flashes back to the look of fear on Steve’s face when Danny was lost in his blood high. The man saw his true face or at least the one that Danny is capable of. The man will want nothing to want to do with him now. His throat is tight with regret and grief. He's only just met Steve and now he's lost him forever.

Where he stands Steve steps away from the door, looking around the parking lot, rubbing his face with both hands. His eyes lock on the Camaro. Danny’s stomach fills with a million butterflies as Steve stares at the car. Can he see him?

Steve takes a step forward, his eyes wide and Danny’s heart goes into his throat. Maybe they can have one last goodbye? That’s all Danny can ask for. Just a few words and maybe a handshake. That isn't too much to ask for, is it?

It must be as Steve stops and shakes his head. He looks back toward the door to his room and then to the car. He bites his lips before turning around to head back inside.

Danny’s heart sinks but he understands. He smells the air again and catches a whiff of Mary as Steve opens his door. The man doesn't want Danny there. Nothing personal, but he has his sister to think about.

Danny watches Steve’s door for a few minutes longer before putting the car into gear. The sun will be rising soon and he needs a shower before he shuts down for the day.

As he drives out the lot, he takes one look back in his rearview mirror. He sees Steve step out once more and watch him leave. The man’s shirking reflection lifts a hand waving goodbye and Danny smile, ignoring his heart breaking.

~*~

The cream swirls around in his coffee, aimless yet all-consuming as it turns his coffee a lighter shade. He doesn't look up as someone sits across from him. He already knows it's Sebastian. He can smell the dead on him.

“Long night?” He asks still not looking up.

“Yeah. Did four autopsies tonight,” Sebastian says. “I’m rewarding myself with some steak and eggs then going home for a long shower.”

Danny grunts watching his ever-cooling coffee.

“Of course, you look like one of my patents. I’m starting to think I need to lay you on a slab and cut you open too.”

Danny raises his eyes to glare, but he is sure Sebastian has a point. It's been a week since that night. The papers are full of articles talking about the mysterious house fire in Princeton and Steve is long gone. This is the first time Danny has come out of his house since that night and he did the only thing he could think of.

“You been eating?” Sebastian asks.

Danny shakes his head. He hadn’t wanted any blood, his sire's blood holding him over for a few days. It's worn off now and he knows he needs to drink something or someone, but he doesn't feel like it. Sebastian clicks his tongue.

“Yeah, I thought not. I got some stuff in a cooler in the truck on ice for ya. The good stuff. A positive. Your favorite.”

Danny grunts looking back at his coffee.

Sebastian sighs. “For fuck sake man,” he says. “You’re scaring me. Knock it off.”

Danny sits back, lifting his head. “I know, but I'm…”

“You miss your claim. It’s natural , but you gotta snap out of it. “

Danny nods sadly. He can't keep moping over Steve. He's just missing the connection, not the man and yet he can't help but feel it's the other way around.

“I think you need to go out have a good time.”

Both men jump as Cehileun appears in the booth next to Danny. She sits there her lavender hair tied up in a loose messy bun, wearing bright pink lipstick that contrasted with her ebony skin. She smiles at them both, reaching over and taking Danny’s coffee. She starts dumping a ton of sugar into it.

Danny looks around the diner and it seems no one noticed her sudden appearance. Sebastian holds a hand over his heart, blowing out a breath.

“Don’t do that,” he hisses. “You scared the piss out of me.”

“I thought you were housebroken,” Cehileun quipped back, still smiling.

"Haha. Dog jokes. Cute," Sebastian says. Cehileun giggles and sip on the stolen coffee.

You come to crash my pity party," Danny looking at Cehileun.

She sets down the mug and turns in the booth to face Danny directly.

“It's because of your little pity party that I’m here,” She says. “It’s sad and I can’t stand it.”

“Then you need be sitting on that side of the table,” Danny retorts pointing to Sebastian." that way you can be next to someone who feels the same way."

The Fae and the Werewolf look at Danny unamused by his words. Danny sighs. “I’m touched that you're both worried about me, but I just want to be left alone.”

“Not happening,” Sebastian says.

“Nope,” Cehileun agree. “People are worried about you. You need to stop moping over this human and get back to your life.”

Danny slumps down in the booth. The other two look at him sternly, disapproving. He doesn't care. He will get over things in his own time. Why can't they accept that? The three of them sit in silence for a minute or two only speaking when the waitress comes over to take orders. Danny gets another coffee and Sebastian orders his breakfast.

After a while Cehileun picks up the coffee she stole from Danny, sipping it before she suddenly set it down with a bang. “I know what you need,” she says grinning.

Danny gives her a wary look. Sebastian looks on interested waiting for her to continue.

“What?” Danny asks.

“You need to take a trip. Get away from this place for a bit.”

Danny already knows where this is going and he shakes his head, waving his hands. “No.”

“Yeah,” Sebastian says. He is smiling and Danny feels betrayed. “Go somewhere nice and warm.”

“With lots of beaches and parties,” Cehileun says

“No,’ Danny says again.

“Somewhere that has a lot of history and culture,” Sebastian chimes in.

“No,” Danny tries again and realizes it's no use. His friends, if you can call them that, are ganging up on him.

“Someplace with a strong military presence,” Cehileun says grinning.

“I hate you both,” Danny says glaring.

Sebastian scratches at his chin. “I always wanted to go to Hawai’i. I hear it’s nice and I do have some vacation coming up.”

“Then you should go. Take her with you,” Danny said pointing to Cehileun.

“I might do that,” Sebastian said. “But if she’s coming─”

“I am,” Cehileun interrupts him.

“You need to come with us because we'll need you to keep us in line."

“Who know what sort of trouble we would get into,” Cehileun says. "I'm a bad influence, you know."

"Am I'm easily influenced when it suits me," Sebastion adds.

Danny lets out a groan. “No. This is not what I need or want.” Well, it is sort of what he wants. He wants to fly out that island and find Steve’s home. He wants to see his claim so badly, even if they don't speak.

“Danny,’ Cehileun says. She holds out her wrist. “Smell me.”

Sebastian cocks an eyebrow and Danny glares at her. “I know what you smell like Cehileun. Lavender and tea. That’s what you have always smelled like since I first met you.”

“Do it,” She orders.

Rolling his eyes, he takes her wrist and holds it to his nose. He gives it a long sniff and is struck by surprise. His eyes widen as he looks at Cehileun.

She smiles back at him. “What do I smell like?’ she asks again whispering.

Danny blinks open mouthed, dropping her wrist. He licks his lips and says, “Like gunpowder and the ocean.”

Cehileun laughs and Sebastian looks lost. Danny knows what is going to happen now. He can't stop the excitement bubbling through him at the thought and he smiles faintly. “I guess we should book our flights," he says.

His friends smile back at him and he feels dizzy with this crazy idea. Hawai'i, here they come.

The end.


End file.
